Beta, Prince of Chaos, Saviour of Olympus
by Annabeth Brady
Summary: Beta Neptune has been the Prince of Chaos for a millennium. Perseus Jackson went missing the day he broke up with Annabeth Chase whish was a millennium ago. Now, Earth is facing it's biggest threat and legendary Percy Jackson is still missing! Chaos has decided to send his Army and his Prince. Will Beta replace their old hero? What is he just so happens to be his brother?
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello World! I have been reading a lot of fanfictions lately, and noticed that no-one seemed to be able to do a Chaos story the way I wanted it. Thus, I started this story. My other story, the Legendary Samurai may be on haitus if this story is popular enough, or I'll work on both, you choose. ENJOY!_**

**Chiron's P.O.V**

It had been a millennia since one of our prized campers had disappeared. I, Chiron, still hadn't discovered who (or what) had taken my most powerful hero. The hero of this story goes by many names; the defeater, the bane of monsters, the son of Poseidon. He was also called the hero of Olympus, the defeater of titans, the defeater of Giants, even the Legend and many things besides. But, his real name, the name he preferred over all of these titles, was Perseus.

Perseus Jackson. This humble and courageous hero, however, was more commonly referred to as Percy Jackson. He was my best pupil, by far. Starting out as a scrawny and terrified eleven year old, he grew up to be a fit, defined, composed, and terrifying 17 year old. Every monster feared him, most gods knew not to make him mad. Some, on the other hand, thrived for the fight against him. Ares, the god of war, was the first of the gods to make the mistake of challenging him. Both opponents fought well, but Percy – being the child of Poseidon, using the strength of the water to help his adrenaline – defeated him by stabbing him in the heel and winning the battle. This very fight was when Percy was only eleven. Percy went on a further 5 quests after that, some with or without my consent in the matter.

Let me tell you the story of how he disappeared.

_It was a sunny and bright day for camp, the gods were happy and the camp proved it. I was sitting on the porch at the big house playing pinochle with Dionysus, watching over the camp. The place had never been more peaceful. Percy and Annabeth were teaching at the arena, showing sword fighting and use of a dagger to the younger campers. They all loved Percy, he was their hero. He had done the things that they only dreamed about even being given the chance to do. Sure, it was Hades to achieve, but Percy did them without question or hesitation, and he did the orders with loyalty and honour. He was what every demi-god dreamed to be. I had been playing the game of Pinochle for roughly an hour, stopping the poor wine god from drinking wine, especially from his punishment when he flirted with an off limits wood nymph, distinctly after Zeus forbid him from doing so. The punishment was to serve as Camp Director to Camp Half-Blood, however that was 1050 years ago and Dionysus did the same thing recently and Zeus returned the Wine God's title as Camp Director for eternity or until he deemed fit to return to Olympus. I saw a shimmer of orange out of the corner of my eye and turned to see a small daughter of Apollo._

_"Hello Camille. What are you doing here?" Camille's usual bubbly and giggly personality had been replaced by tear stained cheeks and puffy eyes. I moved my wheelchair over to the stairs to the ground and pushed myself out. I felt the tingling sensation of my legs stretching into my true form as a centaur. I looked like the average man from the waist up, but if you looked down, you would notice I had a White Stallion rear. As I carefully trotted down the stairs, I looked into Camille's little blue eyes and I could instantly tell something had happened. The poor little 6 year old sniffled and small tears fell down her already wet face._

_The small child responded in between puffs of tears, "Percy and Annabeth had a huge fight." Sniff, "There was an earth-" another sniff came out of the little girl, I could tell she was fighting the urge to burst into tears, "an earthquake, and Percy stormed off. I went to look for him, but I couldn't find him. I went with Will too, we went into the forest and we still didn't find him." Will Solace was the head councillor of the Apollo cabin, he had been made immortal when we fought Gaea. Will was the best tracker we had. If he couldn't find Percy, then nobody would. I nodded, picking up the small child and carefully placing her on my back. I told her to hold onto my belt that lay over my tweed jacket and with that, we rode off towards the arena where I would ask Will to talk to his sister and calm her down. As we arrived I risked a quick glance at Annabeth who looked like she wanted to destroy every dummy in the arena. I handed Camille to Will and walked towards Annabeth's younger sister: Ashleigh. She had brown hair from her father's side but had steel grey eyes almost as mesmerising as Annabeth's. _

_"What happened here Ashleigh?" I queried, she sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose._

_"Percy and Annabeth had a huge fight, some words and curses were even sent. Percy caused a couple of Earthquakes and hurricanes from his anger, then, out of the blue. He sighed, said 'forget it.' And stormed off. That's it, really." I nodded carefully trying to wrap my mind around the fact that Percy and Annabeth cursed each other. They never did that, ever. I sighed in understanding before telling Ashleigh to give her sister and Percy some space and that they probably need to cool off. With that, I rode to the Poseidon cabin because usually Percy leaves me a note to say of his whereabouts to make sure no-body goes there. Once I arrived, I saw a blue card with seven tiny words on it. _"I am sorry. Good Bye. Love Percy" _And that was the last we (except for Annabeth who said he broke up with her a few hours later) saw of Perseus Jackson. _

I shall be telling this story with a sigh, many years later, it is currently 3020 and today is the exact day when he went missing. We're having a meeting with the gods today to see if they have found out any more information. It's highly unlikely but we have to hope.

**Percy's P.O.V**

_I was walking down a path of the forest just outside camp. I couldn't take this anymore. All the arguing, all the quests, all the torture. It had to come to an end. As I walked further down I started to play with my trusty pen, Riptide. Riptide was the sword I got from Chiron all those years ago. My sword was more formally known as Anaklusmos. Most monsters feared this sword, just looking at it usually made them burst into dust, but for those more stubborn Monsters, I was more than willing to show them a thing or two. I continued walking down the dark and gloomy path, its only light was of the sun passing over at this very moment. I was so deep in thought, I didn't realise I had made it to a clearing before someone coughed behind me to get my attention. As I turned, I saw a man, he looked normal enough, he had a deep tan, thick black hair that would put Hades to shame, and dark eyes that were darker than Tartarus. The only difference between his eyes and that memory were the fact that in his eyes had silver specks that looked like stars. The man slowly walked towards me, his black cloak was billowing in the non-existent breeze. The man bowed to me, only then did I realise that his cloak, too, had stars on it, however I saw more than that. On his dark cloak I saw a thousand twinkling stars, I also saw a moon, some nebulas and planets too. But that thing that startled me the most was the comet that soared across the sky-like cloak. Only then did I final figure out who he was._

_"Lord Chaos?" I said, I wasn't one-hundred percent sure if he was my Great-Great Grandfather, but he certainly looked like it to me._

_"I should be calling you lord after everything you have done for my favourite planet. Earth was the first planet I created and, of course, it is my favourite." I bowed to Lord Chaos. I'll admit, he wasn't what I expected, I thought Lord Chaos was a full of himself ego-maniac who was quiet until the world was in grave danger, again. _

_"What is it that I can assist you with, Lord Chaos?" I asked, it wasn't every day the creator of the universe comes to visit._

_"I came to offer you a proposition," he paused to look at my flabbergasted face, I was completely dumbfounded. Chaos, offering _me_ a proposition. I nodded for him to continue once I had composed myself enough, "My proposition is, as I'm sure you've heard I have a planet to myself just off Mars, only the Gods know of it, just not where it is. On this planet I have an army that already has a commander and such, but they're not the greatest at battles. I want you to come to my planet as somebody else and help me help my army." He finished, I was honestly at a loss for words._

_"But My Lord, wouldn't that mean that I lose my friends and family here?" I asked, I couldn't lose them, they were what anchored me to the mortal world. _

_Lord Chaos, noticing my distress on the matter, responded "I am afraid so, but there is a war impending and you are the only one who can stop it. We need your help. Please, I wouldn't dare take you from your friends if the galaxy didn't need it. Please." Lord Chaos had a compelling case and he sounded sincere about the whole problem, but there was still something nagging at my mind._

_"What about Annabeth? How can I tell her that I'm leaving the-" I lowered my voice to a whisper here so no-body would hear me, "planet?" I was distraught, I loved Annabeth with all my heart, how could I leave her so quickly? _

_"I'm afraid you can't tell her that. You will, and I am truly sorry for this, you will have to break up with her. I really am sorry, if there was another way, I wouldn't suggest this." I looked into Chaos' dark eyes, he looked like he was about to let loose some rain. I loved Annabeth, but I loved Earth too. That's when I made my decision as to how this would go about. I nodded and walked out of the forest to find my soon-to-be ex-girlfriend. I found her at the edge of the cliff at the beach. I carefully walked up to her and tapped her shoulder hesitantly, I felt how tense she was. She wasn't even the one with the entire galaxy riding on her shoulders with this conversation! _

_"Annabeth, we have to talk." I said, I saw the gears turning in Annabeth's mind as to what I meant by those five words. "I'm sorry, I can't date you anymore." I continued. Annabeth's eyes turned stormy grey and I watched as her once beautiful eyes turned into a fury of anger and heart break. I kissed her one last time, treasuring every second, at first she was shocked, and then she kissed me back. After that kiss, I left. I heard Annabeth come after me, but I ran as fast as I could to where Chaos and I had spoken earlier. The moment I arrived, Chaos nodded and the world began to disappear around me. I was encased in black light, I felt as though my stomach was in my throat, and that I had lost my lunch. My queasiness was cut short, however, when I saw where we were. The sun shone brightly in the sky, birds were singing, and there was a huge path right where we were standing. Chaos was nowhere to be seen, but shortly he appeared and took me along the path. We soon arrived at a palace._

_"Perseus, this is where we discover what rank a person belongs to. I expect yours to be high, but, either way, do not let the commander tell you off. In my eyes, you are twice as powerful and great than him. Understood?" I nodded, knowing what he was talking about. Chaos led me through the halls to the grand ballroom. The walls were gold and covered with flame lights which emitted a golden glow throughout the room. The people in the room stopped what they were doing almost immediately to bow down to Chaos. A young looking man walked up to me, he had his blonde hair slicked back by too much gel, his nose was upturned and pointy, his dark brown eyes glinted with arrogance, and he had an aura of snootiness. He bowed down to Lord Chaos much too low, and I could tell that Chaos knew that also. When the young man looked at me, he sneered. Do I naturally have that effect on people? I thought sceptically. _

_"Who is _this_, My Lord?" asked the man._

_"Dominic, you shall speak to this man with the upmost respect. This is Beta Neptune, in case you're wondering. I wish for him to be ranked. NOW!" I instantly knew that Chaos didn't want me to reveal my identity any time soon, so I went along with it. Dominic fumed and led me to a seat, beside it was a small screen with weird writing. Although, it may have just been my dyslexia because I read _"kRna" _After a couple of blinks and stares I got "Rank". The chair was black with galaxies on it. The screen (or monitor as I learnt from the Hephaestus cabin) was grey with a black screen and white writing on the screen. Dominic roughly pushed me onto the chair, thus earning a 'HEY!' from me, with furthermore earned a glare from Chaos. I sat on the chair waiting for the writing to say something. I sat there for a very long time. My ADHD caused me to do many things; tapping my foot on the floor, drumming the pads of my fingers on the arm of the chair, pretending to stroke my imaginary beard and many more. Majority of the things I did earned some laughter throughout the long process. At long last the screen dinged. I looked towards the screen and saw "_ePnri of oChas" _I was confused but saw Dominic's mouth opening and closing like a fish (which I know from experience) at me. Then I heard Lord Chaos speak._

_"Everybody! Bow to Prince Beta, Prince of Chaos. Second most powerful person in the Universe!" I stole a glance at Dominic to see him glaring constantly at me, if looks could kill… actually. No, I wouldn't be dead, Hades had sent worse. I felt an immense power encase my body, it felt like Zeus had electrocuted me but 10 times stronger and harder. _

_The scene changed, I was back at camp half blood and I saw Annabeth on the cliff where the fateful moment happened where I broke up with her. She was crying. Her beautiful grey eyes were puffy and red, she looked as though she hadn't slept for days because of the dark grey bags under her eyes. Her once golden hair was now stringy as though she no longer had time to care for herself. Her hair fell into her steely eyes, and I realised that I had never stopped loving my Annabeth. Was she even still alive? She would probably be long dead by now, since it had been a millennia. She murmured some words and began to say them louder._

_"Where are you, Seaweed Brain? Where? I miss you more than you know." She started crying again, when I say crying, I don't mean bawling your eyes out like what the kids of Aphrodite do, I mean silent tears streaming down your face, and you're shaking so hard that you cry even harder. That is exactly what Annabeth was doing. I wanted so much to hold her again, just as I used to that millennia ago. I wanted so hard to feel her steel grey eyes staring into my soul like it was that easy. I wanted to be able to see the gears turning in her head, or to hear her laughter at my stupidity. Most of all, I wanted to feel what it was like to love something more than my own life. That's what I wanted more than anything. I heard a voice and I automatically switched into awake mode. That was when I woke up._

My friend was standing over my bed staring at me. "Hey Alex…" I said hesitantly, I knew something was up by the way he was looking at me. Alex knew the consequences of waking me up unless the galaxy was to blow up in a matter of minutes. So the problem must have been serious.

"Pete, get dressed. Lord Chaos wishes for everybody to be in the hall. Especially his Prince." He said sheepishly. Something you should know about Alex: He's funny, ridiculous, a bit blonde when he wants to be, and generally awesome. He has sandy blonde hair that has these strange highlights through it. He also has pale skin and grey eyes. When I first met him I instantly thought, "Oh, he's Annabeth's brother…" but, luckily I was wrong. He reminded me of her yes, but that didn't mean I was going to end a thousand year friendship over the fact that he reminds me off my ex-girlfriend. Yes ladies and Gentlemen, I have refused to go out with anyone. It stills feels like a fresh wound, even if it isn't. Alex is the kind of guy who will do anything to make you laugh, or try to make you smile. If he isn't a son of Athena, he'll be a son of Apollo. Of course, he knew that I was the "Legendary Demi-God" that everybody raved about. It was kind of awkward when new recruits had heard about me and then ask me about me. How confusing is that?! Alex simply refers to me as Pete because it would be too risky to call me Perce, so we stuck with Pete. I got up out of my blue four canister bed and walked to my closet. I pulled out a pair of demin jeans and a blue shirt. I pulled them over my tanned body and walked to the meeting room. After 1000 years, you'd expect to no longer be amazed by this castle. But for an ADHDD Dyslexic Demi-god you'd be both astounded and bored. I quickly made my way down the next hallway and opened the large wooden doors. Chaos sat at the throne on top of the little platform, and he stood as I arrived. Everybody in the room stopped what they were doing, and glanced at me. I – being the amazing talker that I am – said, "Hi." And sheepishly waved my hand, accidently lifting somebody's cup of water off the long table. Chaos glanced at me and I knew this meeting wouldn't end so well.

"Hello Prince Beta. Sir Alex." Said Chaos, nodded to each of us respectively, we both bowed in return, "Please sit. I have some important news, Prince Beta. About some of your former family."

**-(O)—**

**_Well, that was fun to write! Special thanks to Perceus Ellem Jackson for beta-ing this chapter. She did write something here, but I've cut it out. The chapter is quite long, so I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what I can improve and such._**

**_OH YEAH! I will say this once and once only: I AM NOT A 48 YEAR OLD MAN WHO LIVES IN SAN ANTONIO. I AM A (something) YEAR OLD GIRL WHO LIVES IN AUSTRALIA._**

**_BYE!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hello World! Thanks to all the followers, you rock! CHECK OUT THE POLL ON MY PROFILE!_**

**_Reviews and Stuff:_**

**_SONxOFxCHAOS:_****_ Dude, I LOVE Percabeth. I think I made it pretty obvious in the first chapter that Percy still loves Annabeth. If not, re-read it. But, thanks for the complement._**

**_Word to The Wise:_****_ I PM-ed you._**

**_Random Person: _****_Hello Holly. Are you stalking me? He He He._**

**_Magicdemi-god223: _****_What story did I review, again? Thanks. I tried REALLY hard to get a good first chapter out. I personally don't think there's much to explain since that was the only real time he'd be mentioned. Well, I thought… A bubbly girl's Godly Parent? APOLLO! Hope you enjoy this Chapter!_**

**_ThaliaAndNicoForEver:_****_ Do you mind writing reviews, that way I can improve on the story?_**

**_Marshalld:_****_ Can you PLEASE write a review this Chapter?_**

**_Seaweed Brain's Wise Girl:_****_ YAY! Thanks for the review! I thought you were just going to follow, but I guess not. Thanks for the compliment! Can you say anything to improve on though? _**

**_Smenkus1:_****_ Love the Name BTW, don't know what it means… But, Anyway! Please write a review! Thanks! :P_**

**_Ss94:_****_ Hello, why are you called that? Are they your initials and the year of your birth or something? Can you please write a review this chapter? THANKS FOR WHATEVER YOU DID!_**

**_ENJOY!_**

**-(O)-**

**Alex's P.O.V:**

The minute Lord Chaos said _former family_ and I saw Percy tense, I knew something was up. Percy had told me about his old family and I knew he wanted to go back but couldn't. Trust Percy's socialising skills, though.

"Oh? And the new is?" It was so obvious that Percy was hiding his rage and curiosity.

"Yes, Beta. You remember my daughter? The one that tried to kill you?" the entire room took in a big gasp, Percy had told me about his quests, Gaea's included, so I just smirked and Percy nodded, "Oh, well she has united with my Grandson: your grandfather. You've fought them, and Luke is in the Army if you want to speak with him." Percy eyes turned into a hurricane of hurt, anger and sadness. I knew in an instant that he had gone into leadership mode because his jaw became stiff and his fists were clenched so hard that his knuckles were ghost white. "Beta? You have a plan I take it." I knew that that was Percy's cue to actually start talking. He knew that too, because he started giving out orders.

"Okay, Chaos, can you please get Luke? Alex, see if you can find some people by the names of Bianca di Angelo, Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, and Zoë Nightshade. Just say that 'the S.O.P needs them' they'll know what that means." I nodded and ran off to the rank office to find out if those names were in our ranks.

"Hey, can you tell me which ranks these people are in? Their names are di Angelo, Beckendorf, Beauragard and Nightshade." The person nodded and looked at the ancient computer. Seriously, the age of dinosaurs was younger than that computer. The woman looked at me with a weird glance. She then started talking as if she were multiple voices.

"Where is he?! Where are you hiding him?!" the woman changed into a thing, like half bat half human. Her skin became leathery and tight, she gained a similar pair of wings as well. She had claws like wolf talons; sharp and lethal. Her eyes turned from a soft brown to a glowing yellow, and her teeth became sharp fangs. Instead of the pen she had once held in her hand, she held a glowing whip, flames dancing across the dark leather.

"First you were a lawyer, then you were a maths teacher, now you're a PA? What has happened Alecto?" I heard a voice. I turned around to see Percy standing there, a pen in his right hand, hovering over his left wrist where he kept his shield. Of course, my friend was smirking cockily as if he knew what to do (which he sort of did). Percy uncapped his pen, and slashed at _Alecto_. You see, Percy's pen is also his sword, you uncap it and it transforms into a 3 foot celestial bronze weapon. I'm surprised that Dominic hasn't confiscated it from him yet, actually – then again, he mightn't know about it, as Percy tries not to use it in case he discovered. Percy touched a ring on the engraving in the sword and it switched into a bow and arrow. You see, when all the energy of Chaos touched his blood stream, he could do all the things that he used to not be able too, he can now fly, control winds, control the dead, shoot from a bow and arrow, and many more. I'm quite jealous, I must say. Percy took out a celestial bronze arrow and shot Alecto straight through where her heart would be. Alecto burst in a ball of dust, and Percy used his abilities to move it around so that we wouldn't be stalked by her later on.

"Well, never thought I'd see her again." Muttered Percy, his eyes returned to their emotionless sea green. Only Chaos and I could actually see Percy's eyes, he was the legend that travelled throughout the ranks, everybody knew about the Legendary Son of Poseidon, and when I say everybody, I'm talking galaxies and universes away too. Not to mention all the other Dimensions, too. Everybody knew about the Sea Green eyed hero, with 'unruly jett black hair', and was 'so mucular', that anybody 'could pick him from a crowd of thousands'. Yes, I had heard a lot of rumours and people saying they were _soul mates_. Percy must have noted my dreary expression and he walked to the computer. Quickly typing, and abruptly stopping, I looked over to what he was staring wide eyed at.

"They're _all_ in the Fight Squadron 1?" I asked, in order to get into the Squadron 1, you had to be from Earth (which they were), and you had to die for the greater good, or for somebody else (which they did). It was nearly impossible to do, even if you knew Percy. Percy had already told me about how they died. About all the people he asked to find, that way, if they were ever brought into conversation, I would know what they did, but I still didn't expect them to be in the Fight Squadron 1. You see, there are nine squadrons, one per planet. There were smaller groups in each squadron; fight, defence, protection. Fight Squadrons were the hardest for anybody to get into. I would know, I had tried, but I made Protection for the second, which is Mercury. Yes, I am from Mercury, but I assure you, I don't look like an alien. _ Wow, thinking like this must be the effect of hanging out with Percy so much_… I thought. A thousand years can do that to a person!

"I guess so," shrugged Percy, "Can you _please_ go find them? I need to get a little more training in. Especially considering I have to fight my family, _again._" Percy literally growled the last word, but his whole demeanour changed as he gave me puppy eyes. I nodded, knowing I couldn't fight those eyes and ran down the hall to where the Fight Squads fought. I turned the corner, coming to a halt and catching my now hard and long breathing, my chest was burning from running so hard so fast. Seriously, I just ran like 9 kilometres to get there! I had finally caught my breath and walked outside into the arena. I walked to the commander, stated the people that I needed, the Commander of the Squadron sent me a strange look, and then called the names.

"How can we help you, Sir?" asked one of the people, nobody knew what the fight squadrons looked like because it was much too risky and dangerous for the soldiers.

"Well, I have orders from Prince Beta to say this 'the S.O.P requires you immediately.'" As I said this, I watched their body posture change from respect to fear, is this how these people felt about him? Feared but Respected? Afraid but Loved? Adored yet Intimidated? Is that how they really felt about him?

**Percy's P.O.V:**

I watched as Alex ran around the corner to ascend his long trip to the Fight Arena. I glumly began walking to my room, to the secret passage in the bottom of my closet so I could train. Chaos had it installed when I began as the Prince so I could train without anybody (besides my trusty friend Alex, of course) seeing my fighting style. According to Chaos, it was very distinctive; apparently it was a mash up from my time with the Greeks, then more time with the Romans, then my time as Prince. Nobody actually knew my fighting style because it was distinctive, but I could change it into one another if I really wanted, but I don't, I don't want to change. No matter how dangerous the consequences. I heard shuffling down the corridor as I slashed at a battle dummy, I quickly pulled my hoddie up, and hid my face even more by the enchanted mask. It was a dark black with silver lining on the rims of the eyes and around the half mask itself.

"Hello, Alex. Chaos. And of course, to my dear friends: Bianca, Beckendorf, Silena and Zoë. Zoë, I must say, my sword is still holding out after all these centuries." The group looked at me with shock. I refused to tell them who I was just yet, then I noticed somebody glaring at the floor in uncomfortable silence, "Luke, you know that I forgave you ages ago, don't you?" I couldn't help it. I looked at him directly in the eyes, and let him see through the hood, not the mask just yet however.

"Who are you?" asked Bianca, her hair was still long and braided as though she never left the hunters, and I could see through her mask, looking at her dark obsidian eyes. She must have felt my eyes on her because she shivered. My eyes could do that to a person, whether I wanted them to or not.

"Let's make a deal here, you five take of your masks and hoods, I'll do the same." I know that I probably shouldn't do it, but I couldn't help myself, I had to see these people as my friends again, not as the Prince who ordered everybody around. The seven nodded, and took of their hoods and masks one at a time, each time the others would gasp at their old friend. Bianca took hers off first, showing that she still had those freckles across her nose, and her tanned skin glowed from joining Chaos. Silena was next, her silky black hair was curled and I noticed Beckendorf flinch at his ex-girlfriend. He probably didn't know it was her. He blue eyes were just as entrancing as when I met her at the age of twelve, she was slim and petite but evidently fit. I nodded for Beckendorf to take his off next and he did as I requested. His African-American appearance hadn't changed at all since the day on the Princess Andromeda. That saddened me a bit, but I tried my very hardest to remain strong. _A leader should not show fear…_ I remembered Reyna telling me as I approached the Argo II all those years ago.

Beckendorf was then tackled by Silena who squealed, "CHARLIE! It my Gods! It's you!" I laughed at the daughter of Aphrodite's actions and she realized this but Zoë was kind enough to take off her mask to change the attention. Her silky black hair – which was identical to Silena's apart from the curls – which was dead straight. Her coppery skin glowed from the blessing of Chaos. She still had those terrifying volcanic rock eyes that gleamed in the firelight of the training room. Now was Luke's turn. Her still had the sandy blonde hair, and instead of those haunting glowing gold eyes his blue eyes remained. I preferred his blue over his gold, because if they were gold, that wasgoing to be the last thing you ever see. I took a deep breath. I looked at each individual person, their eyes were filled curiosity and fear, I felt the fear, but not curiosity. I slowly (I have to have some fun – I was doing this painfully slow, for ADHD it's even worse) removed my hood, watching as Luke fidgeted with his hood in anticipation. I, even more slowly than before, pulling off my mask, revealing my sea-green eyes, and letting my unruly and annoying hair fall into my face. Everybody gasps so loudly I wouldn't surprised if someone found my training room.

"P-Percy?" asked Luke, his voice was hoarse and sounded as though he had been chewing nails. I nodded and Zoë ran over and hugged me. I was taken aback by forwardness towards a guy but returned the hug none the less. I would have been more than happy to continue in celebratory actions but Chaos cut things short.

"Percy called you, and showed you his true identity for a reason. We want you to come to Earth and help in saving it. Do you accept?" The group gravely nodded and Chaos smiled. "Then, since it is late I want you all to go to sleep. You are to have a backpack prepared for your trip to Earth. Percy shall speak to me if you need assistance in any way. You are going to vortex there in the morning. But Percy, you and I are to see if our dear family wants our help." I shuddered, it had been a thousand years since I had joined Chaos and left the Olympians. I nodded glumly and followed Chaos through the vortex, where I met the people that I have hated for the past millennium. What a shocker, the gods were fighting about something.

"All I'm saying is I would have him if he were _in_ the Underworld, Zeus." Said Hades, his eyes were showing pure annoyance.

"If I may, who are you talking about?" asked Chaos, of course he knew, as did I, but we wouldn't let it on.

"A son of Poseidon has been missing for roughly 1000 years. He was very powerful." Said the keeper of the Hearth; Hestia. Chaos simply smirked at what that had to say about me. I tried to muffle the puffs of laughter escaping the side of my mouth.

"Well, he isn't a son of Poseidon, but he's roughly 1016 years old and is very powerful…" responded Chaos while he gestured to me. Now it was my turn to smirk as I watched the Gods finally take into account the fact that I was standing right behind Lord Chaos. I didn't bother bowing to them, I was taught by my adoptive father (who just so happened to be Lord Chaos) to never bow to anyone with less power than myself unless they deserve it. Chaos took this as an opening to speak, "He shall be leading a squad of 6; including himself. As you should have discovered my daughter, grandchildren and a few others have joined forces and are going to destroy you," The Gods nodded slowly, hopefully understanding the deathly situation. "I want you to have a spare cabin prepared for Beta. Everybody else can remain in their parent's cabins. They shall vortex across at roughly breakfast tomorrow. I wish you good Luck." On that cheerful note, Chaos and I vortex travelled out of the throne room back to Codex. The moment we arrived, I went to my room, and fell asleep without even changing into my pyjamas. Lucky for me, it was a completely dreamless sleep.

**Poseidon's P.O.V:**

I watched as Chaos and his son, Beta vanished through the portal. I suppose I shouldn't say that I wasn't sad about Beta, his stance and figure reminded me very much of my only son; Percy Jackson. Even 1000 years later, I refused to have any children, I just couldn't bring myself to doing it. It felt… wrong. What if Percy returned to find out that he had heaps of brothers and sisters? How would he react? I couldn't do that to him. I loved my son, I refused to hurt him like that. I decided that I would be the one to tell everybody about the squad and their leader, Zeus seemed to realize this and he nodded at me before I teleported away to the one place my son ever truly loved. Camp Half Blood.

Once I arrived at the beautiful Camp, I was greeted by the Camp Counsellors staring at me. I nodded to Chiron and we walked to the Big House. I sat down on the rundown couch, letting myself feel at slight ease. "A war is coming." I said, Chiron knew that the titans, giants and Gaea had been _so_ kind as to come visit their families, we just didn't know when.

"How will we defeat them? They're tougher than before." Chiron responded, the thing Chiron and I was, when we speak, it's important, if it isn't, you won't hear us. So, for us to have a conversation, it was quite rare as we only spoke in dire situations. Now it was my turn to speak.

"You remember my great-grandfather?" Chiron nodded, I only had one great-grandfather so it wasn't hard to forget him, "Well, he is sending a squad of six, I need you to create one cabin for the leader, the others will stay in their respective cabins." I said, I was kind of worried if this person was so powerful that he got his own cabin. That's kind of scary. I heard the horn sound for Dinner, and left. It was about 6 o'clock so I left Camp and vapour travelled away to my palace ate dinner, and went to sleep. Chaos' warning rang in my mind as I slept, _Don't make him mad or you'll reach all new levels of pain…_

**-(O)—**

**_Well, not my favourite chapter, more of a filler. Oh Well! BYE!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hello, heads up, While I was writing this, I was watching the Avengers. So, if things get a bit weird, take that into consideration. Also, I changed Percy's name to Beta (Bey-ta) it's the second letter in the Greek Alphabet, Think of it like, second most powerful._**

**_Reviews:_**

**_Random Person: Tell me, Random, what school am I from? How do you know we're in the same class huh?_**

**_Perceus Ellem Jackson: Wait, weren't YOU the one to lock Mrs Reading in the cupboard in Grade 4? After, she had chased you around the classroom, and you climbed on the desks?_**

**_Word to the Wise: It's a bit hard to pace myself because I'm rather fast paced (Just don't ask my friends or sister that – they'll say the opposite). I can do things for a long time, but I'm continuously changing it. No, Annabeth didn't cheat on Percy. Percy would do anything to protect the ones he loves, including leaving the planet. Merry Xmas! _**

**_Mild Criticism: Your review was interesting, but I assure you, a millennium _**is **_a 1000 years. _**

**_Marshalld: Well, they were more in shock so they didn't really have time to react that much. You'll get a bit more of a reaction from Silena in this Chapter though. Thanks for the review!_**

**_I've changed Percy's alter-ego name, you'll know it soon enough._**

**Chaos' P.O.V:**

I watched my son drag himself to bed. I may not be his biological father, but I know, any father would be proud to have a son like Percy. He was kind but stern, fun yet serious, even childish but mature. Even though that's sort of an oxymoron. Oh well, I'm proud of him, let's just leave it at that. After watching young Percy go to his room, I decided to follow suit and return to my room. I walked down the now gloomy halls of the palace. It was filled with shadows, and child of Hades would be happy to live here, but, there was more than just shadows throughout, there was much more. Hidden doors, War Rooms, anything the average palace would have, but it still had more. It had many, many more, but, I'll leave you wondering at the curiosities of my palace. Instead I'll continue with what I saw. As I was walking down a passageway I heard someone scream. I tried my travel-sight to figure out who it was, but I couldn't see anything. Instead, I followed it to wherever the scream came from. I turned a further 3 corners, and I'll admit, I was surprised by what I saw. There, standing in front of me (or rather slithered) was a Drakon. Now, in case you're wondering what a Drakon is it is a bigger and scarier version of a Dragon. A Drakon has no wings but, it's a Hell of a lot more violent than a Dragon. I was about to conjure up an orb of Chaos (It can send anything to wherever I want it to do) but I was cut short when I saw my son jump onto the Drakon's back. What a surprise, he flipped onto the creature's head and drove his sword into the monsters eye. The Drakon screeched, flipping its head which caused Percy to flip off, but his sword remained in its beady little snake-like eyes. I noticed that all the shadows were being drawn towards my son, I watched as my son conjured up his very own orb of Chaos, his was a bit more a mix of things. I felt all the moisture in the air fall into the orb, the air pressure rose so high that my ears literally popped. I didn't even realise that Percy had lifted into the air and had thrown his orb of Chaos straight at the Drakon's eye where had left his sword. His sword started to spark and glow from the power that my son had sent through it. I noticed the sword glow searing hot, and decided it was my turn to get rid of the monstrosity of the monster. I pushed my palm forward and felt the power of war and torture (otherwise known as pure evil chaos – emphasise on the word _chaos_) and let it run through my veins and fingertips, and shot it at the Drakon. I let my power sweep through the air and sent the creature to Tartarus. I watched Percy as I felt his energy drain from his body. I watched as he fell onto his knees gasping for breath. It was now about 1 o'clock in the morning and I doubted Percy was in much condition to go to his room himself. I teleported him and myself to my room and lay him on the couch. That's two creatures in a couple of hours. First was Alecto, the Ranks PA, then came the Drakon. The Gods are in even more trouble than I suspected. I decided to sleep for a few hours so that I could wake Percy up to travel to Earth. After that, I went into a short sleep.

I awoke at 6 o'clock. I got out of bed and walked over to the couch where Percy was sleeping. I shook him awake and laughed at his reaction. What a shocker, he fell on the floor.

"Come on son, you have to get packed. You're off to Earth today." I said, I tried to sound relatively upbeat about it all, but I know I (how does Percy say it? Ah, yes) failed epically.

"Oh yeah... Do I have to go?" I laughed at my son's reactions, he always could lighten someone's mood, whether you were annoyed or not.

"Yes, you have to go, Percy. Come on, your friends will be waiting if you don't hurry up." Yet again, Percy groaned showing his annoyance in the matter. "Percy, you have to help your family. I knew this was coming, that's why I chose you. Remember that day?" Percy nodded and grumpily stood up. He left my room sulking. That's how I knew, this mission will be one of the hardest missions he has ever had to complete.

**Silena's P.O.V:**

I was sitting in the main room of the Palace with Charlie, Luke, Bianca and Zoë waiting for Percy to arrive. I was sitting on Charlie's lap. What, I haven't seen him in over 1000 years! That got me thinking, Percy. I was still in complete and utter shock. I'm betting everybody else felt that way considering they didn't say anything either. _The moment he arrives he is in for all kinds of trouble! For leaving Annabeth like that, for not announcing who he was earlier, and, for even accepting the title in the first place. That boy is in for all kinds of Hades. Speaking of which, here he comes. _I watched as Percy came out of the Hall to the room we were in. He nodded to us each in turn, grabbed Charlie, Luke, Bianca, Zoë and I. Then, Percy vortex travelled us to Earth. It was breakfast at camp and our little group arrived in the Mess Hall.

"Hello, everybody." Percy said, I could tell he was hiding some anger. I'll have to do some digging on that later. Chiron stood and walked towards my group.

"Hello, My Lord," Percy bowed back in respects to Chiron, "It is a pleasure to meet you at long last Prince Beta." I stiffened as Chiron called Percy 'Prince Beta'. Charlie noticed this and squeezed my hand. I smiled back at him and then returned my attention to Chiron, who had been listening intently to Percy speaking.

"Thank you very much, Chiron. The pleasure is all mine, I have been told you have some cabins prepared for us?" Chiron nodded and Percy continued, "Alright, you guys know which cabin is which. But since you're not a daughter of a god, Zoë, you can stay with the Apollo cabin since you're excellent at archery." Zoë nodded and we briskly walk to our cabins and fell sound asleep, without dreams.

**Percy's P.O.V:**

_I was walking through Olympus. It was shining almost as bright as Apollo's teeth, and that's saying something. I felt the small in my back tingle, I no longer have my Achilles Curse, but I'm still more sensitive in that area. Anyway, I felt my back tingle again. This was getting weird. I continued walking to the hall of remembrance. Annabeth had commissioned it after the titan war because we had lost so many people against Gaea and her Goons. I walked through the small gate to the garden in the centre. There were many plaques for my friends. There was a kid of Apollo that I had trained, there was that daughter of Hecate. I can't remember their names, but I remember their faces as though the fight were yesterday. I kept walking through the isles filled with stones, memories flooding through my mind. The memories became too strong for me and I fell onto my knees. Carefully, I stood up and tried to carry on walking through the garden, I failed. Miserably. I felt someone come to my side, I looked up at them and saw golden blonde hair cascading down a tanned face with stormy grey eyes. Annabeth._

_"Are you okay, Beta?" Annabeth's eyes actually showed some concern. I nodded and picked myself up. As I picked myself up, Annabeth's eyes turned stormy and glassy, I didn't realise that I had pulled her into a tight hug until I felt tears on my hoodie. _

_"I'm fine. But, I couldn't say the same thing about you. What's wrong?" I knew that I should probably have kept my distance, but, to be honest, I still loved her. _

_"I don't think you'd understand." Responded Annabeth. Wow. That's funny, me, not understand. I refused to show myself laughing at that statement, but on the inside, I was curious and laughing at the thought._

_"You'd be surprised. Shall we?" I said, gesturing to the path. Annabeth nodded and we began walking down the path. _

_"Well, about a millennium, when I commissioned for this area to be built, I was dating the hero of Olympus, his name was Percy Jackson. He was my idol, my hero and my best friend. Shortly before he went missing, he and Zeus had a huge fight. Nobody really knows what it was about, but Percy was almost banished. Some say that Zeus' eyes became misty or something and changed his mind as though he had been possessed. One week later he disappeared." I nodded, knowing the story. That was the day that Chaos told me that if I stayed my friends would die. We stopped at the biggest plaque of all, "This is his statue. We made it the day after he went missing. The gods blessed it so that when Percy arrived back at camp it would glow. It glowed tonight, when you and your team arrived." Okay… I didn't know that._

_"You're not implying that somebody on my team is Percy Jackson, are you?" I know, quick save. She's getting close to figuring out my secret. _

_"I honestly don't know. But, what are you doing here anyway? Only demi-gods or gods can come here."_

_Now, it was my turn to confuse her, "What makes you think that? I'm the son of Chaos, remember?" Annabeth nodded as though this were a reasonable answer. The image changed and light began to stream through my eyes. Then it hit me like a tonne of bricks, I was waking up._

I opened my eyes and waited for my eyes to adjust to the light. It didn't take too long for there wasn't much light in my Chaos Cabin. I briskly stood and walked towards my bag and pulled out a T-Shirt, pair of jeans, and my hoodie. Not many people would be able to see through my hood so I left my mask aside. I walked to the pavilion and sat at the Chaos table alone. I saw the other sitting with their cabins and even though I was lonely again, I felt happy that they'd seen their family again after all those years.

A small voice broke my trail of thought, "Beta?" Annabeth. "Did you have the same dream I did?" she asked.

I nodded knowing where this is going. "If you're talking about the one in the Memorial Garden, I think so." Annabeth sat down beside me and I was suddenly feeling flustered. _This never happened when I was going out with her! Why now?! Oh, it's probably because I still like her… Stop thinking to yourself! Stupid ADHD!_ I would have continued insulting my ADHD, but none the less, Annabeth stopped me again. Her blonde hair, just as last night was cascading her face which was glowing with her stormy grey eyes that looked like they were calculating your every possible thought, action and mood. All at once.

"Thanks, I guess. For being there and listening to me rant about my ex-boyfriend. And, I'm sorry that I accused you of hiding him. That was rude of me. But, still, thank you." Annabeth then did the thing I suspected least. She kissed me on the cheek.

**-(O)—**

**_Well, that was interesting! Happy New Year! That took a while! There's a little Percabeth in the end! Hope ya liked! _**

**_I want one review from everyone who has followed or favourite this story, otherwise, no Chapter!_**

**_BYEZZ! _**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Decided to be nice, here are your reviews. _**

**_Aesir21: I don't know. I love Percabeth, I really do. But I gues I don't know whether it will please other readers. Thanks for the review! Keep them up!_**

**_Skeith: No, I don't. I also have no idea in Hades what you're talking about. Sorry. But, thanks for the review, I love getting the alerts! Keep the reviews up!_**

**_WTTW: Thanks. I tried to find a good name that wasn't used. I honestly haven't found one Beta. So, I'm glad you like it. Thanks for the reviews! Keep them up! _**

**_Perceus Ellem Jackson: Dude, I am not going to respond to all that. I will post when I want. Duh, Holl! I assure you, she'll be in next chapter._**

**_Anonymous: Thanks! Can you change your name though? It feels like what my friend did… But, thanks for the review. _**

**_Cocky-Gurl: I just love the review alrets. People judge stories by how many reviews they have. So I want as many as I can._**

**_Blitzing Riptide: I like this story too, but I still want more reviews. Keep them Up!_**

**_Thomaskm99: Thanks for the review! :P You rock for that! Keep the reviews up!_**

**_Obsidian Assassin: I'm trying to get them longer. I don't know if it is. I might be because it's the only Perc- (whoever) that I ship. I don't like any of the other Percy couples. Any thoughts? Keep the reviews up! I love em! _**

**_Mysteruangelcutlass: Well, it was sort of reminding me of Narnia, and I got a fair few PMs and reviews about it. I try to end it on a cliffie but not so much that you'd be mad about it. I can't really eat many cookies, so that would be difficult… I've had this ready for a while, but I'm waiting for my reviews to pick up. Thanks for the review! Keep them up!_**

**_Zerodrago: Thanks! Keep up the reviews!_**

**_Tyche: J I realise that it's plain mean, but I want as many reviews as possible! I love getting the alerts. Especially when I'm upset._**

**_Olympus97: I've had this chapter finished for a while. I've just waited for my deal. A review from every follower, otherwise, no post._**

**_Lorena99: I don't update until everybody reviews… Thanks for the review! Keep 'em up!_**

**_BlerbityBlerb: Thanks! That's alright, I still love getting reviews! What AT? Why should I count that as two reviews? But, keep the reviews up!_**

**Annabeth's P.O.V:**

I don't know what made me do it. I really don't, there I was kissing Prince Beta. Well, yes it was on the cheek but that's just a minor detail! I pulled away realising what I had done. Just as any girl would be, I was blushing like there was no tomorrow, which actually is a possibility considering the fact that the world was apparently due to end only a millennium ago, so the world's a tad late. I noticed some of the soldiers of Chaos eyeing Beta, while the big and buff one was laughing at the petite one that had stayed with Aphrodite. She was swooning over something, but I didn't know which. Being a daughter of Athena, that annoyed me, so I stormed over to the soldier.

"What are you swooning over?!" I ordered, usually me when I'm mad is enough to scare somebody, but she didn't even look fazed until Beta walked over. Wow, why were people so scared of him? He sounded so… _normal_ last night. Before Beta could interfere a horn sounded. I looked to Beta and he nodded showing confirmation on what I suspected. How do I understand him without even knowing him?! I thought. Breaking me of my train of thought, I watched Beta run towards the hill, where I saw the most terrible sight imaginable.

"Why hello, Godlings." I could have sworn I heard Beta growl. "I am looking for the boy, the dear soul who banished my brother to Tartarus all those years ago, and is the reason the Satyrs turned me into a tree." I watched as Hyperion stalked to the front of his army.

"He's dead. Percy went missing 1000 years ago. He hasn't been seen since." I said, it hurt a lot to say that, whether I knew it was true or not.

"Very well, who is your strongest person? I shall fight them instead."

"But, it wouldn't be fair then because then you're just fighting for your pride. Nothing more." I said, this Titan was beginning to annoy me. Always talking like this, non-stop.

"All is fair in Love and War, daughter of Athena. If only you knew what power I now hav-" I would have cut him off myself, but instead I heard Beta's voice run through the armies.

"Oh, shut up, Hyperion. Since when has anyone ever cared what you think? Kronos would have sent you to Tartarus when he was done with you. Everyone is a pawn in his little game of chess, I would have thought the Titan of Light knew that already." I could practically see the truth in Beta's words. Hyperion growled at Beta.

"How dare you challenge a Titan! Who are you?!" the Titan began to lift himself into the air and the world became bright.

"This, Lord Hyperion, is Prince Beta, prince of Chaos, defeater of many, second most powerful being in the universe." Said one of Beta's commanders from section 1. I noticed Beta's grin that reminded me of something but I don't know what.

"Yes, I am. I believe I am perfectly suited to fight you." Beta walked forward and he was radiating a force of power and royalty. I guess the soldier wasn't lying when he said _prince_. Beta walked into the newly made path and only stopped when he arrived exactly one meter in front of Hyperion. Hyperion took out his sword covered in poison, if it touched you then you as good as dead. Hyperion ran at Beta, but Beta dodged to the Titans back, pulled out his own sword and slashed. He then bounced back a bit as if killing someone hurt him. Hyperion turned and charged yet again at Beta, this time however, Beta didn't dodge. Beta quickly rose his sword and the clang of metal on metal rang through everybody's ears. Hyperion was already sweating like a pig, but Beta looked like he could go a few more rounds of this. Hyperion slashed again but Beta rose his sword and quickly slid his sword to the hilt of his sword, then using the remaining momentum, Beta knocked Hyperion's sword of his hands. Demi-gods and monsters alike just stood there watching in pure awe.

"I think it's about time you and your army left, Hyperion." Beta began to glow of an onyx type colour thrust his hands outward to the army surrounding him, "Be Gone!" I covered my eyes because of the searing light flooding into my eyes from Beta's power. As the light dimmed I opened my eyes to see some much monster dust it wasn't funny, and in front of Beta I saw nothing. Hyperion was gone. Okay, you know how I was wondering why people were afraid of Beta, well, I know now. I walked up to him, real smart I know, but hey, I'm a daughter of Athena, I need to know.

"Beta? What happened?" Beta looked at me with a tired figure. One of his soldiers walked up to him before he could reply.

"Beta, that was too much energy than it should take, you need to rest. Before you reach concussion." Wait, concussion?

"What are you talking about? What do you mean he'll get concussion?" I asked, I felt like I should be then one telling Beta to rest and stuff.

"I took up to much energy. I haven't banished a titan in a long time, I suppose I should practise that. For me, if I don't be careful with my powers, I can have a concussion."

I nodded in understanding and watched as Beta hobbled off with Lieutenant LC. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around to see one of the other Lieutenants, The one who was staying with the Apollo Cabin.

"He'll be okay. Beta's a tough nut to crack." I nodded grimly knowing where she was going. "Are you okay, Annabeth? You seem confused." Said the Lieutenant. How does she know who I am?

I asked exactly what I thought, which she laughed at.

"Allow me to introduce myself, my friends call me Zoë. I've heard all about you, daughter of Athena." _Zoë _said. She yet again laughed at my uneasy face. "Don't worry, I used to know you. You should go get some training in, though. I have a feeling Beta will want to spar with you later." I nodded, knowing that he probably would. Something about Beta just made me want to fight with him. Lieutenant LC returned and looped his arm over's Zoë shoulders.

"Yo Zo! Ya wanna go spar? Or go shoot some arrows?" Zoë nodded and they ran off laughing like little kids, it reminded me it of Percy and I when we were little kids (and by that I mean like 12 years old).

**Percy's P.O.V:**

Luke walked me back to my Chaos cabin where even though I just awoke, I was literally exhausted, and I'd only had breakfast! Luke exited my room and I fell asleep. This dream was dreamless but it was still weird, it was almost like a picture frame filled with motion capture images from when I was at camp before. Does that make it a dreamless dream? I don't think so. Oh well… After quite a long sleep, I woke to sounds outside my room.

"Sssssh! The Prince is sleeping! You saw how much power he has, do we really want to make him mad at us?" I recognised this voice as my friend; Chris Rodriguez. How is he even still alive?! I thought. I quietly got up and changed into a new shirt (my flashback pictures were sometimes a tad bit on the scary side). I then sat on my bed continuing to listen to the conversation Chris was having with whoever.

"Hence the reason we-" this voice was to be replaced be another.

"-should prank him while he sleeps! It's-" this voice switched to the first once again.

"-Perfect!" Only now did I truly realise who these voices were. Yes, ladies and gents, the one and only… Stoll Brothers. I thought that after years of torment of those brothers, I thought I would return the favour. So, I snuck beside the bed and waited for them to open the door. I heard them whisper and, using my powers, I felt the vibrations of them turning the door-knob. I turned myself invisible and waited for them to open the door to the seemingly deserted room. When the unsuspecting brothers opened the door, I quickly but silently crept outside into the light and leant against the door frame. I was still invisible though. This will be fun… I thought. The poor, unsuspecting boys came out looking glum, I heard a small glimpse of laughter come from my mouth and I decided that it was about time to end my little plot of revenge.

"Well, that was fun. But-" at this point I decided to actually turn visible, "next time you want to prank someone with exceptionally good hearing, I wouldn't yell at how great you are at pranking outside their door," cue the brothers blushing and mouths opening and closing like a fish causing me to laugh "with that in mind, I'm off to the arena! Bye!" I ran off laughing at their idiocy. I arrived shortly after at the arena, it must have been about 2pm because the sun was pounding down, as if Apollo was saying _Go ahead Beta! Do your worst!_ I started slashing at a single dummy, being careful to not let my old fight style seep through. After I replaced my third batch of dummies, I felt someone's presence.

"Nice Job." The voice said, I could almost hear the smirk in Annabeth's voice. To be honest I was already feeling the face burning.

"Thanks, Annie." I knew she hated anyone calling her that, but I wasn't that concerned. I'm the prince of Chaos for crying out loud. I could have sworn I heard her make a small playful-ish growl in her stomach. "Don't worry, I know you hate being called that. Why else do you think I will?" I know she saw me smirk because she blushed an even deeper crimson than before. I laughed but stopped short when I saw smoke coming from the cabins. Annabeth nodded and together we ran to where the smoke was rising into the sky. I heard screams and used my extra speed to get there quickly, I grabbed Annabeth's hand first though. Releasing her hand quickly I saw the real damage. Smoke was wafting into the atmosphere as the Zeus Cabin was in a combustion of flames. I heard a scream coming from the inside. It was hoarse and sounded like they had taken on a lot of smoke. Too much. This time, it was Annabeth who screamed. Only then did I know who was coughing inside the cabin. Thalia. I ran into Cabin 1, screaming Thalia's name. Smoke was seeping into my lungs. The room felt like 100ᵒ and I was already covered in like three layers of sweat. I was coughing like crazy but kept running anyway. I soon located Thalia. She was cramped together in the corner coughing and spluttering like there was no tomorrow. _Mind you, if she doesn't get out soon… she mightn't have one._ My brain responded. I looked for some moisture in the air to make my powers stronger, but I had no such luck. Instead, I decided to see if I could create a back-fire. I thrust my hands out and felt my hands heat up. I watched as the flames that were once in my hands dance around the room. The fires soon burned each other out, taking this as my opportunity, I put an orb of light around Thalia and myself and quickly healed my (kind-of-disowned) cousin. I placed my hands on the ground to gather my strength and picked Thalia up bridal-style and carried her outside the cabin to where Chiron was caring for the terrified Annabeth.

"Gee, thanks for the concern Annie. I'm here, now." I said, my voice was practically dripping with sarcasm. I carefully placed Thalia on the grass, being careful as to putting her on her side so she could breathe properly. My wrist felt damper than when I entered the cabin I looked and noticed that I must have cut myself inside. I was actually bleeding quite heavily. I watched as a single drop of blood fell onto the grass, the grass around us died and I noticed the droplets of blood forming something. Annabeth and Chiron were fussing over Thalia, so they didn't notice it until a hard wind hit us. The pool of blood formed into words. _Beware the Darkness and the Night, Son of Chaos. Beware._ Annabeth and Chiron looked sceptical about what it meant, but, I knew first-hand what it meant.

"Chiron… You may want to call everybody to the pavilion. This isn't going to end well…" Chiron looked at me and I let him see the stern look on my face, even if he did, I refused to let him see my eyes. I could change my eye colour if I wanted, but it was the only real thing connecting me to my old life. I loved my new life, but my old life was _my life_. It's how I grew up. Chiron nodded and rode off to sound the conch horn. I teleported Thalia away to be checked out by a kid of Apollo. With my group and Annabeth covering my flank I strode into the dining pavilion filled with chatting teens. My group ran off to sit with their siblings (or in Zoë's case: fellow archers). I walked straight up to the front of the pavilion and waited for the crowd to silence. I began to get impatient, even as my group was trying to quiet their tables. I decided to use my famous taxi cab whistle.

**3****rd**** Person P.O.V:**

Percy used his universe known whistle. The crowd immediately stopped whatever they were doing; some talking, other yelling, even a certain pair of brothers plotting their revenge on the son of Chaos. Everyone in the room was curious as to why the mysterious Prince of the Universe used a taxi cab whistle. He soon began to speak in an assertive yet gentle voice. As though those whom he was speaking to would shatter like glass if he spoke too loud.

"I'm you're al wondering why I told Chiron to bring you all here," almost everybody in the room nodded, while the Athena kids looked annoyed at the fact that they had no clue what was going on, "Well, it has come to my attention that multiple people have returned from the depths of Tartarus. These are the two Primordial Gods; Nyx and Erebus." At saying this, poor Zoë Nightshade grimaced at her mother's name. "They are rising Kronos and his fellow Titan, and possibly their sister Gaea, and even a few giants. I am not sure as to how many people and monsters are awakening, but I assure you. I'll figure it out." Percy soon walked over to the Chaos table, his cloak bellowing around him as though he had all the power in the universe (he did, but on a smaller scale than his father – very little, but still a smaller scale none the less).

Chiron quickly composed himself after that little event, everyone was completely silent as Percy (or Beta as they thought) sat down. "Well, on that colourful note, let's eat dinner!" The campers lined up giving offers to the gods, but the soldiers and warriors of Chaos sat back and watched.

"Aren't you gonna offer to the gods?" asked some kid of Ares who was ripped and his hands were practically scarred.

At this point Percy laughed, "Why would we? We have all had our share of gods, and very few enjoy our company, and the feelings mutual. Besides, we only follow one person now. Chaos. Oh yeah, and Prince Beta." Lieutenant LC said. Percy suddenly jumped into the air as though he'd been electrocuted while sitting down. Noticing that everyone suddenly fell silent yet again, he spoke.

"Who. Did That." Two boys were beginning to get frightened.

"And, that. Stolls, is why you _don't_ prank the son of Chaos." Said another son of Hermes, the one who had told them not to do so earlier in the day.

"Thank you, Chris. Now as for you boys…" Percy let that threat hang in the air for a little while, waiting for the reaction. He got it of course, the boys ran out of the pavilion screaming like little girls. The soldiers soon cracked up laughing at the campers' terrified faces.

"He wouldn't hurt a fly, unless you're the enemy. Beta pranks us all the time. He was simply returning the favour of making them wet their pants." Said the burly African-american looking guy. Percy soon smirked and ate his dinner. After a few moments the noise in the room returned, and the pavilion was as lively as ever. Chiron had said that there wouldn't be any camp-fire tonight thanks to all the attacks. So the campers fell asleep.

**Still 3****rd**** Person P.O.V:**

A man and woman watched the Son of Chaos sleep. His face was in a scowl and he was tossing and turning in his sleep. The woman; clad in black garb, and the man; covered in browns and greys watched the powerful boy.

"We'll be the end of you boy… That's a promise we make on Styx..." Thunder boomed in the distance and the villainous smirk appeared on the couples' faces.

** -(O)—**

**_Well, that was an interesting chapter! Hope you enjoyed! _**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey, sorry for the long wait, my keyboard is stuffed, and my computer is a generic piece of crap. I will respond to reviews differently. Check my profile for more information. My laptop died so I may not post for a week or two longer than expected. I'm taking it to IT hopefully next week.**_

_**Oh, and Holl, you mightn't be a kid of Poseidon, but your character is dating someone who's related to him! **_

**-(O)-**

**Percy's P.O.V:**

I woke up all stiff and cramped from a bad night's sleep. I just kept on seeing the same dream over and over again.

_We'll be the death of you, boy._ That's all I heard all night, echoing through my head like it was my very own conscience. Hopefully it wasn't though… I quickly changed into a blue hoodie, my mask, and a pair of jeans; I may be the prince of Chaos, but I'm still half human. I decided that since we were battling two of the primordial gods, I would call up some help. I walked to the dining pavilion where everybody was laughing and talking, yet again, silence encased the room the moment I entered. I nodded towards Chiron and my four Lieutenants, sat down and ate. After breakfast I walked to the lake, sat down and conjured up a message portal that my father taught me how to do. I imagined walking down the halls of the palace to my father's chambers. I imagined the door opening, at last I was inside my father's room.

"Father!" I called, I'll admit, I sounded like I scared 3 year old, but, I honestly was scared. I needed help.

"Hello, son. How may I help?" Wow, he's been watching me again… I thought.

"Have you been watching me, again?" I chuckled, "Anyway, I was wondering if you could send in two more sectors? How about sectors 5 and 6? Jupiter and Saturn. Um… Lieutenants Holly and Eve? They would be useful." Chaos nodded, his dark eyes glinting with power and humour. He understood where I was going with this fight.

"Consider it done, they should arrive later today." I bid my father goodbye and closed the message portal. I decided to do some training, hopefully I'd be able to fight somebody today. I walked down to the arena and began to take out every single dummy there was.

"You're good, my lord," I know that voice, "better than Prissy that's for sure."

"Hello, La Rue. Terrific to hear your gravelly voice again." Who am I kidding?! I love getting under Clarisse's skin. Her eyes turns almost identical to her father's, with the flames at least. She took out her dear old friend Maimer (or also known as the electric spear) and began to thrust the spear towards my body. Using my newer powers I created a wind shaft to move the spear and slow down the momentum enough to grab it out of the air and spin around with full force, throwing it into a bullseye on the archery range a good sixty metres away. Some of the kids of Apollo looked at me in pure awe and shock while Zoë smirked at me. Clarisse made a growling sound in the bottom of her throat and I waited for her to charge yet again. I didn't want her to make a fool of herself so I continued the fight until I realised there was no way out of this fight and I really had to beat her. Then I beat her with a simple trick: the disarming technique. I performed it quickly so nobody would think I actually performed it. The clang of the sword echoed throughout the arena as people looked at me in pure fear. Clarisse growled at me.

"This isn't over Beta." Her eyes were practically slits now, and I could almost see the smoke coming out of her ears.

"For this fight it is, Clarisse. Now come on, I want to fight him." I heard Annabeth's voice. It sounded as though she was thinking about our little discussion; she sounded hesitant. I nodded and waited for Annabeth and Clarisse to switch places: Annabeth in a fighting stance, Clarisse sitting in the stands watching the fight.

Annabeth and I began to circle each other waiting for the other to strike. When we realised neither of us were going to strike, Annabeth did just that.

_STRIKE!_

I quickly dodged, rolled and slashed from behind.

_DODGE, ROLL, SLASH!_

Annabeth and I continued to alternate between defence and offence.

_OFFENCE! DUCK, DIVE, ROLL, STRIKE, SLASH, PARY! DEFENCE!_

We were continuously looking for flaws in each other's attacks but I guess we both came up empty handed. I realised that we were never going to find a flaw so my mind quickly came up with a plan. (Yes, as another part of my blessing I can think faster than Athena if I really tried) I faked a slash to the right and struck on the left. My mind soon figured out my little plan. I began to always make sure there was a flaw in each attack; hard to find but subtle. Annabeth soon took the bait and I dropped my defences long enough for her to come close enough for me to attack her.

"Hey, you said that you commissioned Percy's statue but that was one thousand years ago. How are you still alive?" I let her respond and get my answer before my plan really got into action.

"Some of the other campers, including myself, were made semi-immortal, as long as somebody needs us, we're immortal." Like Chiron, I guess. Now that I had my answer, my plan was ago. I lowered my defences even more so that she could get closer (which she did) and I switched my sword into a dagger and began to fight even closer to her. The second she was close enough I slipped my right leg around her left foot and she began to fall. I grabbed her by the waist with my left hand and pulled her close to me, putting my lethal 16 inch chaotic silver dagger to her throat. Her grey eyes were wide open as she realised her mistake.

"Oh, I spoke to my father. I know where Percy is." Now Annabeth looked as though she would cry. I pulled my dagger away and returned it to sword form and placed it on my belt. Annabeth still hadn't moved. I waved my hand in front of her face, I noticed my hand still wrapped around her waist. Blushing, I took my hand away.

"Where is he?" Annabeth's voice broke, when I looked back to her, I realised she had tears streaming down her face like a waterfall.

"Tell ya what. I'll contact him, and tell him to come with the Two Sectors from Codex. How's that?" tears were still streaming down Annabeth's tanned face. She nodded, smiling happily, whilst laughing happily. She dropped her sword and wrapped her arms around my neck, her head in the crook of my neck just as we used to hug.

"I'd love that. Thank you, Beta!" she hugged me again and I laughed. My over-active hearing soon picked up Chiron's clip-clop and I turned around to see tears sparkling in his eyes. I looked into his mind and repeated the message I had told Annabeth.

"Now, before you both break down into tears over my brothe-" Crap. I wasn't supposed to say that, "woops." Annabeth looked at me with confusion and pain obvious in her eyes. I hated the fact that I cracked so easily.

"What? Beta what are you talking about? Were you about to say brother?" New tears were threatening to fall from Annabeth's stormy grey eyes, again.

"Yes, but Annabeth. Hear me out. We both share the same fatal flaw because we grew up together. So mine is loyalty. Percy didn't want to put you in danger, so I didn't tell you, nor did he come. Our powers are very strong and we have earned many enemies because of this. Trust me." Annabeth looked into my eyes (or at least where she supposed they would be since I was wearing my hoodie). She nodded grimly as though she was agreeing to leave somebody in the underworld, even if they were killed by Kronos or something.

"Good," I wrapped my arm around Annabeth's shoulders and pulled her close, "Now, before I made the mistake of opening my mouth: let me rephrase. Before you guys go to tears over Percy, I have some of Percy and my friends from sector 5 and 6. They're great friends of ours. They'll be helping with the army." Chiron and Annabeth nodded.

**Annabeth's P.O.V:**

When Beta wrapped his arm over my shoulders I could have sworn that I had died and gone to Elysium. It felt so natural having his arm over me. Okay, now I sound like a kid of Aphrodite when I say I felt so conflicted about the fact that I think I got a crush on Beta but I still loved Percy. Ugh, why is love so confusing?! I leant into Beta and felt his grip tighten around my shoulders, I fought the urge to place my head on his shoulder, no… that would be weird.

"Love to stay and chat, but I gotta go talk to Perce. No following me, Annie!" Beta smirked and I blushed, the tone of his voice was calm but stern, yet teasing at the same time. I nodded and suddenly felt cold where Beta's arm had left my side. My left arm literally had goose-bumps running up and down my arm. I watched as Beta ran off towards the lake where he would speak with Percy. I then walked to my cabin to think things through on the bean bag chairs. On the way there I watched as some kids of Apollo make dunks into the basket. I walked through the grey wooden doors and sat in the office-type area. Desks and chairs littered the area and grey, black and blue beanbags scattered across the floors after I insisted that blue had become my favourite colour. I fell into one of the blue beanbags and let my ADHD Spawn-Of-Athena mind take over. _I can't begin to fall in love with Beta! It's illogical. I'm still in love with Percy! I am, aren't I? I mean sure Beta's sweet, calm, collected, powerful… mysterious… probably ripped… Wait, what I am thinking about?! Why am I thinking about what he looks behind the mask? What's that buzzing? Oh, my phone!_ I reached into my pocket and brought out my hi-phone (Hepheastus Invented Phone).

"Hello?" I said.

"Annabeth?" why did that voice sound so familiar?

"Yeah…"

"It's me! Percy!" All the air in my body left my body as the voice said those words.

"Seaweed Brain?" No way! It couldn't be him!

"It's me, Wise Girl! I'll have to make this quick as I have a mission to do before I can get ready to join my brother and our friends. But, remember this. I left because I had to protect you and the others. My powers had been growing since my seventeenth birthday, Chaos had blessed me when I was born. When I became Prince with Beta he unlocked my powers. I left because of all the monsters that would come after my family, friends and you if I stayed. Gotta go now, Father wants to talk. Bye Annie!" with that, my best friend hung up. Tears began to stream down my face, Percy was alive. He sounded just like he did when we were eighteen! It was uncanny!

"Goodbye, Percy…" I muttered. Slowly, I walked towards the lake where I knew Beta would be. He was a lot like Percy in that respects, maybe he was a son of Poseidon, too. It's a possibility after all.

"Hey Annie! What are you doing here?" why did that sound familiar? I dismissed the thought and looked at Beta. I really want to know if he's a son of Poseidon. Why is he always at the lake?

"Thought I'd come and see you. I have a question though," Beta looked at me as if edging me on to ask, "Are you a son of Poseidon? I mean, you called Percy your brother and he is. Or are you two related through Chaos or something?" Beta looked a bit drawn back by my forwardness. But still responded none the less.

"No, I'm not a son of Poseidon. Either way, we have to disown our previous family so that we can be united with Chaos. Percy Jackson is no-longer a son of Poseidon." Beta practically hung his head in shame at this part, "I'm sorry." With that Beta walked off. Not telling me where he was going or what he was doing. He seemed so sincere when he said that. Upset, even. Why he was acting like that was beyond me, and I'm a daughter of Athena, so saying I wasn't happy about that was an understatement. I hate not knowing things, I really do. I need all of the factors to answer the equation! I keep on needing more and more factors than I started with. Slowly I began walking, not knowing where I was going despite the fact that my feet never ceased to stop moving. Pit, Pat, Pit, Pat. That all I heard as campers moved out of my way, knowing that I was in deeper thought than ever before. There was something about Beta that felt so natural. He was so powerful it wasn't funny. _I wonder what he looks like underneath the mask… His face is probably really tanned and he has to be unbelievably ripped to have been using a sword for so long. I wonder if I can get lost in his eyes like I used to with Percy's… Wait, that's not my voice. Aphrodite, get out of my head!_ I felt the godly presence leave and I realised my feet had stopped. I was at the arena. Beta was sitting in the stands, watching as Clarisse and Antonio (the boy that questioned Beta in the beginning) attempting to teach the littler kids how to fight. I watched as Beta scowled when Antonio called a kid of Hades pathetic and weak. I saw Clarisse pale when she noticed Beta sitting on the stands. He was sitting calmly but seemed filled with power and respect for those around him. Antonio noticed this and I guess he decided to try and outdo the Son of Chaos. Antonio puffed out his chest and tried to radiate power, but really he just looked like he was a puffer fish that couldn't hold his breath underwater covered in red glow stick acid.

**Antonio's P.O.V:**

This kid is just like that Sea Spawn. A fake. He obviously hides behind his daddy's power. Why won't he actually fight? Let's see if he'll take the bait shall we?

"Look what we have here, the kid who refuses to fight. Can you even fight? Why is my sister even afraid of you?!" Clarisse glared at me like I was a kid of Hephaestus. Dad likes Aphrodite, who's married to Hephaestus, thus we're not the greatest of friends. "You're nothing but a fake. You refuse to fight unless you have too, you banish people you can't fight, and you're a wimp!" I yelled, triumphantly. Beta clenched his fists and power pulsated through him. I didn't back down though. Why should I be afraid of this moron? Beta calmed himself down enough so his was only dimly lit before he responded to the truth.

"I don't fight for the heck of it, I fight because I have too. Yes, as a matter of fact I can fight, I have fought in more Wars than your father can count. La Rue is afraid of me because I fought her and won in a training match. Next time you try to insult somebody, I don't recommend insulting your allies that could be an enemy at any minute. And Clarisse?" My sister looked up and it was like she was vulnerable, her eyes were hesitant and scared, "What did you actually think of Percy Jackson?" the way he said that just made you want to tell everything you knew about him. I don't like that feeling.

Seriously, I've only ever heard stories and this guy was a total loser. "Why do you want to know about Pixie Jackson?! He was wimpier than you! Who leaves camp after a small fight with his girlfriend?"

"Be careful what you say about my brother. He is coming to help you win this war. Clarisse?" Whoa, whoa, whoa. Pizie is this fake's brother?! This'll be fun.

"We weren't the greatest of friends but… he still backed me up in fights. If he didn't, I'd be dead." Clarisse's voice was soft. What happened to the Head-Counsellor of the Ares Cabin? Why is she being such a wimp?! Before I could make some amazingly awesome comeback, a horn sounded. Beta smiled, almost evilly, and ran for the hill. Just like the term "monkey see, monkey do" everybody else followed, there's a shocker. And, yes, for those idiots, that was sarcasm. I followed also, but only to see whether I had to fight. I love a good fight. It's so exhilarating. At the top of the hill, I saw an army. Everybody was wearing a dark uniform with black lace over the edges. Two girls walked forward. One had her hand intertwined with a boy that had black hair and sapphire eyes, while the other held a boys hand who had electric blue eyes and dirty blonde hair.

"Everybody, allow me to introduce you to my friends. They'll be helping us. This is-" Then the gods arrived. They were sending judgemental glares toward the boy with dark blue eyes who was giving Prince Beta a noogie, though.

"Anyway. This is Sam, son of Zeus," he said, gesturing to the blonde boy, "his girlfriend Eve, daughter of Hecate. This is Sam's cousin Holly, daughter of Apollo and her boyfriend Finn, son of Neptune. Their Percy's and my friends from Codex. Percy might come, but he was given a mission that may take a few weeks to recover from. With that terrific news, off to dinner!" everybody dispersed at the moment's notice. I snuck into a bush and watched the scene unfold.

"Holl, Evem. Great to see you guys again! How's Codex?" asked Beta.

"Not nearly as fun as when you were there, dude." Responded the so-called son of Zeus. The Gods had finally gotten over their gobsmacked states and started bombarding the poor group of nine(I didn't even know that they'd arrived) with questions, while the soldiers just shuffled their feet awkwardly.

"All your questions will be answered soon enough. Now, what are you REALLY doing here?" asked the younger blonde, Eve, I think her name is.

"Well, we've decided to hold a ball. I believe there is a Lieutenant of Chaos who will be designing the clothes." Lieutenant SB stepped forward and emitted a red-pink glow. Stronger than any blessing of Aphrodite. Aphrodite gasped at the fashionable power this girl possessed.

"That, I believe, is me." Zeus scowled at Aphrodite's blubbering. The stupid Goddess of Love was basically trying to outdo the girl.

"What would you put… yourself, in?" asked Zeus. SB just giggled and clicked her fingers. A red smoke enveloped her. Her dark black cloak transformed into a beautiful red dress. I'll save the details for later. Needless to say, she looked amazing.

**Aphrodite's P.O.V:**

Oh my gods! I can't wait! Zeus just announced that he's throwing a ball for the soldiers and demigods. Call it the last night of freedom before the fight if you will. Unfortanately, I'm not allowed to pick dresses and outfits. Lord Chaos said he'll take care of that. I'm the Goddess of Beauty and Love, for crying out loud! It's in the job description! Lord Chaos said that if the ball is for the soldiers, let one of them decide. He said that one of them challenges my fashion forward abilities, who could challenge the Goddess of BEAUTY?! Oh well, I guess I'll just have to wait.

We shortly arrived at camp where everybody had just gotten to the dining pavilion. Everybody bowed to us, expect (here's a shocker) the soldiers, who were just looking at Prince Beta. Wow, they must really trust him. It's obvious that they'll only bow if he does. Zeus doesn't look too pleased about it, but he just dismissed it, knowing he couldn't win a battle against these people. Especially if what Hermes said was true, about Beta having the power to banish a Titan to Tartarus just by thrusting out his hands.

"Hello demigods and soldiers. I have decided to give you all one night of freedom – restricted freedom, mind you – before you fully start training," of course, Zeus just had to say that, although… Hormonal Demigods, yeah, he made the right choice, "The Gods are holding a ball, Chaos has said that one of his soldiers will take care of the clothes for the evening," Lieutenant SB walked forward, was she carrying my blessing? She was glowing a pink aura and I could have sworn I saw blue eyes.

"I am that soldier, Lord Zeus. And, with Beta's permission, and yours of course, I would also like to offer my services to you and the other Gods for that night. Do you accept?" I was shocked, I wanted to do that, if I couldn't design the soldiers or demigods, at least let me do the gods. Zeus, however, was considering it.

"And what, pray tell, would you outfit my depressed brother in." said Zeus, gesturing to the crestfallen Poseidon. He hated coming to the camp because Percy was no longer there. Lieutenant SB giggled and clicked her fingers. A silver blue light engulfed Poseidon. Even the gods had to turn away. The soldiers however, remained unfazed at the brightness of the god. Poseidon landed back on the ground in completely different attire. He wore a black V-Neck top with a black blazer over that, sapphire blue covered the lapels and buttons of the blazer; he wore blacks slacks over Italian dress shoes. His hair was windswept and slicked back with minimal gel. Overall, he looked _really_ hot. I don't think I could have come up with that, myself. This chick obviously knew what each God or Goddess wanted. Poseidon looked down at his new apparel and laughed half-heartedly.

"I look like an older version of Perseus." He said. SB looked upset at the thought and clicked her fingers again, returning the Sea God to his former clothing consisting of Hawaiian tourist attire.

"I liked it." Said Poseidon, No Way! He did not just say he liked her idea.

"As did I, brother. You can choose our clothing, Lieutenant. Good Luck, Aphrodite often has trouble deciding on clothes." Accepted Zeus, smiling.

"Ah, but My Leige, I am not Aphrodite, now am I?" with that, Zeus nodded and transported us back to the Throne Room.

"This will be a very interesting ball. Won't it?" said a mysterious voice. Little did we realise how _interesting_ it would actually be.

**-(O)-**

_**Well, that was fun. Can I please have 5 reviews for this chapter?**_

**CHECK OUT MY PROFILE FOR MORE INFO ON RESPONDING TO FF REVIEWS!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Responses are on the youtube channel, check out my profile for more info.**_

**Percy's P.O.V:**

I already knew about the ball, but this will be interesting… Which brings me to another matter, how am I going to explain the Percy-Jackson-fiasco to everyone? Well, better head to the lake to figure things out. When I arrived at the lake I walked straight out onto the middle of the water and sat down. Breathing in the salty air and the smell of storms, I began meditating. Meditating helps my concentration, if I'm not careful, I lose control of my powers. That's what happened when I banished Hyperion, I lost control and my anger took over, I'm concerned that'll happen again, except it won't be an enemy I banish. Somebody called out to me, turning around I saw Holly. Her dirty blonde plaits twisted and turned in the wind, as did the green skirt that hung over her brown legging and knee high boots. Her duo-swords were clipped in their gem-form around her waist, her bright blue eyes danced around the area, as if she was waiting for a monster to attack.

"Hey." She said, yeah, she's a great conversationalist.

"Aren't you talkative tonight, Holl?" she elbowed me in the ribs but laughed none the less, "You okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine. I just haven't been here in ages, it feels so…" Holly shrugged, unable to come up with the right word to describe it.

"Surreal?" I suggested, ever since joining Chaos, I had been a lot less oblivious and I actually have a rather large vocabulary now, yes, shock horror.

"Gee, thanks for finishing my sentence, P." Since very few people knew about my true identity, I had told Holly, Finn, Eve, Sam and Luke, Silena, Beckendorf, Zo to call me _P_, that way we can argue that they said _B_ instead. Quite a smart idea if you ask me. Holly's plaits were flying around, it was pretty windy. Holly quickly grabbed my wrists.

"Hey, you hear that?" she asked. I quietly closed my eyes and homed in on sounds around me. "It sounds like sniffling, you idiot." Yep, this is definitely Holl. Closing my eyes again, I listened for some form of _sniffling_. Found it!

"Now I heard it, Hell." You see, random person whom I've never met and most likely never will, all my friends and I have nicknames; I'm _P_, Holly is _Hell_, Eve is _Evem_ because of her eye colour (magenta, if you must know), Luke is _LC_, Silena is _SB_, Beckendorf is _CB_, it goes on really. You'll find out about all the nicknames soon enough, though. Now, back to story time.

Holly and I followed the shuffling but stopped when we heard voices. Letting our ADHD (Chaos Improved) battle reflexes take over, we dove into some bushes. I used the leaves to shield me as I looked into the scene before me. Poseidon was there with his arm around a blonde girl. A small tear began to form in the cornea of my eye. It was Annabeth. My hand was quickly encased by another. Holly. She squeezed my hand and smiled her perfect smile at me. We were like siblings, so we knew that she meant it as a way to comfort me. I nodded back, and returned to watching what was happening.

"It'll be okay, Annabeth. I know it glowed, but perhaps it's just old." Dad insisted.

"That can't be it, Poseidon! It glowed. It's only supposed to glow when Percy arrives! I'm just… confused." Poseidon's brows scrunched together just like mine did when I thought hard.

"I know you miss him. We all do. But, we have to trust that Beta will get Percy to come. There's nothing more we can do. Perhaps it's about time you went to sleep, child. A new day, brings new hope." He said. Annabeth nodded and brushed herself off. "Plus," he spoke again, "I believe dress day is tomorrow." Annabeth groaned.

"Please don't remind me. It'll be so awkward. I wish it were a daughter of Aphrodite." _Ya never know…_ I thought.

"Good Luck. And, Annabeth," Annabeth turned to look Dad straight in the eye, "you may need to let him go; you know that, don't you?"

"That's what I'm worried about." With that, she walked off.

A flash suddenly appeared in front of Poseidon, when it died down, Chaos – my _father_, not my _dad_ – stood in its place. Poseidon bowed to my father, and he nodded in respects.

"There is no need to bow, Poseidon. You and I have something in common-" Poseidon interrupted him here.

"What?"

"Not what, wh-"

Before Chaos could say too much I jumped out of the bushes, "Hello, Father. What are you doing here?" I tried to feign innocence but, Chaos smirked, showing he knew that I had been watching them.

"Nothing, we were just discussing things. What are you two doing here?" I only just then realised that Holly was at my side. Her cheeks were tinted red, obviously from hiding in bushes and holding our breaths so we wouldn't make too much noise, evidently, Chaos likes to embarrass me.

"Don't. Go. There." I threatened, Holly tensed when I spoke – as did Poseidon but we'll ignore that – _wow, are my threats that bad? _I wondered. I returned my gaze to Chaos, he didn't break under my glare but he did show the minute sign that he'd seen it – he lost his composure for a second, in case you're wondering.

"Well, you two best be off to bed. Holly, I'd like you to assist SB in the dress designs. You were here less than one-hundred years ago, you'll remember the place and personalities of everybody better then she will."

"But, Lord Chaos, what happens if they've changed?" Holly queried. Her eyes shone with fear and hope.

"Considering it took one hero sixteen years to change the gods slightly, I highly doubt that." He said, risking a quick glance at me to see my reaction on how he described me. I nodded at him showing that it was okay. It was weird, whenever _Percy_ was spoken about whoever was speaking about me would look at me, _Beta_, for confirmation.

"I better go, goodbye Father. Lord Poseidon," Poseidon looked at me, "perhaps it's about time where you took your own advice." With that, I returned to the Chaos Cabin for a wonderfully dreamless sleep.

**3****rd**** Person P.O.V:**

Sunny light streamed through the crevice in the curtains into the Chaos Cabin. Every bed except one was made. The only double bed in the room held a very important being. That being, was the Prince of Chaos. Nobody truly knows what he looks like; all they know is that he has unruly jet black hair and a deep tan. Only his closest friends know of his identity.

The mysterious prince groggily awoke, showered and prepared for the long day of assisting two of his friends in preparing everybody else for the ball. No doubt they'd need all the help they can get to control hundreds of people. Not even the Gods could help them win that battle, but Beta, now he could. Once the boy had dressed he went to the pavilion for breakfast, he had blue juice _**(AN: You know, that stuff that "POP TOPS" sells?)**_ and fruit. The moment he finished his meal two girls grabbed his hands and pulled him to the lake.

"Let's set up shop here, P, can you do that?" asked Silena, or _SB_. The son of Chaos snapped his fingers and a small building appeared. It was basically a two story country cottage. Ivy roped up the brick sides; the front door had a Star, Planet, and Moon. The trio stepped through the front door, the hallway was a cream with dips on the top of the wallpaper. The wooden floorboards should have creaked under their weight but they didn't. Stepping into the next room, a plush two seater couch looked over at the change rooms, beside that were a selection of materials. Just behind that was a sketchbook where Silena would design the dresses for Beta to create. On the other side of the room was another sketch book filled with pictures of bald heads where Holly would draw the hairstyles for Silena to create, Holly also had to design the jewellery that the girls would wear.

"Well, this will be interesting." said Silena.

"By the way, I have to tell you if the outfit suits the person or god/goddess." said Holly.

"That's fine. I haven't actually been here for over one thousand years, that's fine." Responded the daughter of Aphrodite, her black hair was French braided down her back and her mask had turned a dark red.

"Alright, I'll be behind the materials. Who's first?" spoke the Prince of Chaos.

"That's for us to know and you to figure out later…" giggled the daughter of Apollo.

"Let's do this!" called Silena. Silena quickly grabbed a sketch pad and started drawing a dress. It was a halter neck, floor length, red dress, a thigh length split rode up the left side of the dress. A dark red shawl was drawn separately to the dress, but you could still tell it was a shawl. A golden armband graced itself on the right arm, red saude ballet flats with a darker red ribbon were also drawn.

"Here you go, let's get ours down first." said Silena, handing her outfit to Percy who created it. Silena quickly changed into the gown.

"It's perfect for you Silena." gushed Holly, marvelling at the Aphrodite Spawns Attire.

"Thanks,"

"Can I see?" asked Percy, hesitant to see how his friend was clothed.

"No. I want all outfits besides your own to be a surprise." ordered Silena, her dark hair was straightened to her waist and held a side part on her head. She clicked her fingers and returned to her skinny jeans, black flats, and long-sleeved shirt with a dark red rose and her dark red mask.

"Let's do me now." said Holly, her eyes gleaming with anticipated excitement.

Silena nodded and drew onto her sketchpad. Handing the sketchpad to Percy, who again snapped his fingers and the outfit appeared on the Lieutenant of Sector 5. Her usually braided hair was loose showing her uncontrollable ringlets, her usual plait going across her head sat in its natural place, she wore a dark green shirt with short sleeves but sort of had the one shoulder piece to it too. A faded green and brown skirt sat over a pair of dark brown leggings. Her pair of knee-high boots were on her feet, the boots were a dark green with a brighter green lining.

"It needs… something more…" said Holly, narrowing her bright blue eyes in thought. Quickly grabbing her black sketchpad, she drew a large green flower with a clip and two brown bracelets. Percy quickly transformed it into a reality.

"You look perfect!" grinned Silena. The green flower was now clipped in the side of Holly's plait and the two bracelets sat on her wrists, thus completing her look. The Lieutenant turned Gypsy/Elf grinned happily. She then transformed back into her piratey attire.

"Okay, now that you two are down, let's bring in our first two customers." said Percy. The girls nodded and ran outside to collect whoever would be their first fashion victims. Annabeth and Thalia were the lucky ones to be selected. Silena quickly sketched two dresses on her sketchpad and handed it to Percy to create – luckily, he had no idea on whose dresses were whose or who was actually in the building in the first place. The outfits quickly appeared on the two demigod beauties. Let us begin with Thalia: her black hair had been straightened out almost covering her electric blue eyes, she wore a crisp black shirt with bright blue beads lining the top and bright blue short sleeves with a blue corset, a ruffled black and blue skirt with black leggings and red ballet flats. Annabeth wore sea foam white dress with three layers on her skirt, her hair was in a curly but messy bun. Silver and Gold glitter littered the skirt and her one shouldered top. A black sash hung over her thin waist. Both girls wore masks, Annabeth's was sea green and Thalia's was black.

"They look great SB, but… they could be better…" thought Holly, "I know, change her sash to the same colour as her mask," Holly was pointing to Annabeth as her sash turned to sea green, "and change her shoes to the same colour as her sleeves." The colours quickly switched around. "It needs one more thing… I know!" Holly snapped her fingers and a silver tiara landed on Annabeth's head, a silver charm bracelet with gold charms clicked around her wrist, a sea green shawl wrapped around her arms and a silver chain and golden love heart locket appeared around her neck.

Annabeth looked into the mirror, "Oh my gods. It's amazing!" Annabeth fingered her necklace and charm bracelet, "It can't be. How did you know?"

"We Lieutenants know these things." responded Holly, but Silena had remained quiet.

"What?" she asked, the curiosity coming off her in waves.

"Wait!" Holly walked over to where Percy was sitting, practically asleep. She grabbed his ear and pulled him into the room next door, where he would fall asleep again.

"Okay…. Anyway, these were given to me by Percy on my 18th birthday. I guess I forgot about them… Thank you, Holly." Even Thalia didn't know this crucial part of information, which caused her to scowl.

The day went by rather uneventfully, Silena and Holly designing outfits and accessories for _everybody_ at camp, and the gods but let's not add them to the mix, they also came up with a way to make sure the Percy wouldn't know whose dress or tux was theirs. It's a Masquerade Ball after all…

"Beta, wake up!" yelled Annabeth, smashing her hands against the door to the Chaos Cabin, or as it was come to be known by – _The Prince's Quarters_.

"Hey Annabeth, whadya need B for?" asked Eve, her light blonde hair falling out of her part, because she had cocked her head to one side, much like a small Labrador puppy. _**(A.N: Sorry if that insults you 'Evem', I just had to say that. My dog does that, he's a menace, but it **_**is**_** really cute…) **_

"He's needed to set up for the ball. Chaos won't let anyone else, not even the gods, into the throne room. Only Beta is actually allowed to do it. Except they haven't even seen him in there yet, today. And the Ball's tonight!" she cried, her voice had risen an octave higher than before.

Eve responded to the distraught Annabeth, "He's already gone, Annabeth." It seemed that Annabeth was utterly at a loss for words; her mouth was opened, blush was creeping up her tanned cheeks and her eyes looked as though they were threatening to pop out of their sockets.

"Oh…" she spoke, hesitant to speak.

"Hey guys," spoke a mysterious voice, grabbing Annabeth by the waist and pulling her to him, "What's this I hear about me?" _Beta!_ Thought Annabeth, realising who had grabbed her by the waist.

"We were just wondering where you were. No biggie." replied the daughter of Hecate. Her blue eyes sparkled with fake innocence and she smirked at the Son of Chaos.

"Yeah, right. Well, I better go speak to my father about the happenings of tonight. Bye Evem," Eve waved in response to the smirking prince, "See ya Annie…" Percy soon leant towards to the Daughter of Athena.

**-(O)—**

_**I know guys hate me. But, be thankful I posted at all! 7 reviews or I don't even write the chapter! You heard me PerceusEllemJackson!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hello! Sorry I haven't posted! I had writer's block and an operation so I've been out of commission for about a week. _**

**_Enjoy!_**

**-(O)-**

**Annabeth's P.O.V:**

Beta leant towards me, his dark hoodie clashed with his tanned skin. _I wonder what he looks like…_ I wondered, thoughts were racing a hundred miles a second through my mind. A smooth texture touched my temple, slowing my thoughts to a steady fifty miles instead. My cheeks rose in temperature and I fought the blush that caused the temperature rise. Eve looked like she was about to laugh at what happened, _what just happened?_ I thought. The texture left and I saw Beta walk away. _Since when did this happen?! Did I zone-out?_ I was about to call out to him, but I decided that since he was going to see his father, Lord Chaos, it wouldn't be in my best interest.

_ I wonder what he'll think of the ball tonight…_

**3****rd**** Person P.O.V:**

The hero of Olympus soon arrived at the place where he would meet his father; the docks. The docks were about 100m off camp, most monsters wouldn't go there because they knew of Beta's heritage, however.

"Hello Father," said Beta, his eyes gleaming in a joking smirk as he bowed, "How can I arrange to fix this whole thing with Annabeth? She's not going to forget me, I'll give her that."

Chaos laughed half-heartedly, "You're lucky you're my favourite demi-god…" Beta grinned, bowed and walked away, letting his father take over on the monstrous task of setting the demigoddess' unease and query on the missing son of Poseidon.

The room was lit in silvers and gold, ivy and other vines climbed up the tall marble pillars, covering the pillars in a green flora. Harps played in the distance, whilst the demigods and gods crowded the ballroom of Olympus, chatting amongst themselves. The soldiers all wore black suits with silver beta symbols on the breast pockets, with different coloured masks. LB wore a Gold Mask – against his will though, CB wore a silver mask with rusty looking details on the side. The others wore simple masks. Evidently, LC and CB were more important than the average soldier. Music danced across the room and soon the demigods gained enough courage to ask their sweethearts or crushes to dance. CB and SB were the first on the floor, slow dancing to a Taylor Swift type harp song. They laughed and smiled, which caused everybody else to smile at the happy couple. Beta rubbed his sweaty palms on his dark jeans (almost slacks) and fixed his black slender tie which was loosely tied around his grey shirt and black jacket. His black mask gleamed in the lights of the room. The dresses were unbelievable; some were simple yet elegant others were extravagant but classic. Silena's red dress flowed down to her ankles. But, unfortunately, the loving moment was caught short when a dark orb of light struck a pillar.

"Hello, scum. In case you haven't yet noticed. These so called warriors, are frauds." **_(AN: Consider it like the way Tony Stark would say it in the Avengers) _**He said, pointing to Lieutenants SB, CB, LC, ZN, BA.

"Really now?" asked a second mysterious voice, it sounded feminine and kind unlike the villainous screech the enemy made.

"Yes, they are." responded the scoundrel.

"They are not frauds! They died and were brought back for their courageous deeds! So don't you _dare_ say otherwise!" ordered the voice, and soon followed a youngish girl. Her hair was in a messy weave that fell down her back. She wore the average attire of the everyday Chaos Princess, she wore a black three-quarter shirt with a dark red, yellow and black vest, she wore black leggings that she paired with her dark red boots with yellow trimmings. **_(AN: I'll create a video with all the outfits and put it on youtube once I'm done. Maybe) _**She held an air of authority and power.

"Oh?" responded the man.

"Yes. Beta? Do it." she ordered again, her black eyes looked like swirling black holes. Beta turned to each of his Lieutenants and nodded at them, they nodded back and slowly removed their masks. Saying that people gasped was an understatement, more like screamed and fainted at the sights of the dead heroes. The young girl smirked at the priceless looks and ran towards Beta. Everyone's eyes followed her but she was too transfixed on the prince of Chaos, her arms wrapped around his neck as he spun her around. Aphrodite and her children cooed at the sight, poor Annabeth almost felt heartbroken though.

"Skylar!" laughed Beta, spinning the mysterious _Skylar_ around in the air as she laughed with him. He soon walked up to the horrible creature and they both spoke as one, both demanding and powerful as a dark fog rolled around.

"You are not allowed here, God of Darkness. This is a place of the Olympians not the Primordial Beings, Leave or face the wrath of the universe." Everybody's bones were frozen in ice from the fog that was slowly passing. Light erupted from the pair and Erebus was sent flying into a marble pillar, the god of darkness left the area in a dark flash. Have you ever felt like you could hear a pin drop across a room because of the dead silence? Imagine that, but scarier. That's what happened after the god of darkness disappeared.

"There's my Chaotic two…" smiled Chaos, walking forward to wrap his arms around his two children.

"Hey Daddy, is Perce comin'?" asked Skylar, her black eyes glinted in mischief. Chaos had told his daughter about her brother's problem so, of course, she made sure to mention it. Everyone sucked in their breath as they heard _his_ name. Beta smirked, and if you could see his eyes, they were shining in mirth.

"I'm afraid not, my child." responded Chaos, pretending to have some form of sorrow (he succeeded) which made everyone's eyebrows knit in confusion and worry.

"What's wrong, father?" asked Beta, genuinely curious as to what has happened about his _brother_.

"I'm afraid that he cannot join you on this mission, my children. In the recent events, he was put into a coma, this time, I'm not sure I'll be able to bring him back once the fates have him." Skylar gasped and buried her head in Beta's shoulder, pretending to be upset.

"Yes father, we understand," Beta spoke, "we will defeat Erebus and Nyx so that they'll never return while we're around." Skylar had released Beta and curtsied while Beta bowed to his father. Beta let his father vanish before pulling his friend to the side and spoke to her in a foreign Chaos language.

Nobody truly understood what happened, all they knew was that Percy Jackson was alive.

Luke spoke "Beta, what did Lord Chaos say about your brother?" Beta fought the urge to laugh but held the laughter in and instead looked grim. His eyes held laughter whilst his body and facial expression was tight and strained.

"I don't think he will be joining this fight, Luke. Looks like Sky and I are on our own for this one. Beck, since Erebus was able to get into Olympus, I want you and Silena to return to Codex and bring back Alex and Demitri. Strictly business, please." He ordered. Silena and Beckendorf smiled, bowed, and left through the portal conjured by Beta.

Zeus' pounding voice reverberated across the open room, "What the Chaos is going here?!" a pointed stare was directed at Beta, "What are you not telling us, Beta?!"

Beta's smirk both annoyed the gods to no end and frightened the campers, "Quite a lot actually. But, unfortunately for you, I can't tell you." Zeus began to radiate gold. As the campers watched in fear, the soldiers looked to the royals, and Beta and Skylar just laughed.

"You will tell us what you are hiding, or else!" Zeus boomed, his voice reverberated across the room and sent shivers through the campers (no surprise, not the soldiers though).

Skylar wiped a tear that threatened to fall, "Or else what? You need us for this war. Without us, you're all toast. Also, need we remind you who we are?" everyone, soldiers included, looked on for an answer. No one besides the Prince of Chaos knew who this mysterious girl was. "I am Skylar, Princess of Chaos, Protector of Innocence."

"As you know, I am Beta. Prince of Chaos, Protector of the Innocent."

They spoke in unison, a silver light flooded through Beta's body, a golden light through Skylar's. "We are more commonly referred to as the Royals of Chaos, Defenders of the worthy, and the Destroyers of Darkness." The two lights flew together, swirling around each other in playful dance. Shapes formed through the light, dragons of silver and gold, they twisted and turned. Skylar's marking burned through her skin, the tattoo burning through the black shirt until everyone's eyes were drawn to the Omega tattoo. Beta's burned also, Alpha, the end.

Only Athena realised what had happened. Carefully standing as to not lose her balance over her already weak knees and lose her dignity, she walked over to stand in front of the now not glowing couple, she bowed. Athena hated bowing to others besides her father, and Lord Chaos. It was horrible to know that people who weren't even 1020 years old had higher ranking and power than she did. She was too proud, so she didn't bow for long, only so people knew that she had.

"They are Alpha and Omega, legendary warriors. I thought they were just legend. I didn't think they were real…" Hundreds of questions were sent Athena's way as she said that. Skylar and Beta almost smirked, but refrained from the smiles threatening to grace their lips.

"You are correct, Athena. Continue." Beta ordered.

Athena nodded, "In the legend, Alpha and Omega are a pair of fighters. They are elite at what they do, they are the perfect fighting team. Alpha and Omega often symbolise male and female; Alpha being male and Omega being female. They are brother and sister, usually only to one parent."

A kid of Apollo spoke, "What's the legend? Can somebody tell it to us? Dad?" Apollo may have been the God of Prophecies but not even he knew this story.

"Only my brother, my father and I know the story of Alpha and Omega. Perhaps you'll hear of it soon. I must leave now though, Beta. Father wishes to speak with me about our brother. I'll be back when I can. Love ya." She quickly hugged her older brother and vanished through a portal to return to Codex. Beta sighed and decided it was time to leave. Vanishing through the portal into his cabin, everybody simply watched on in shock. Since there was not much more of a reason to continue the ball with everyone still wondering about the mysterious royals of chaos, everyone left shortly afterwards.

**-(O)-**

_**Well... That was a crappy chapter! Be sure to review anyway though! I sort of hoped the ball scene would be better than that but... **_

_**I am going to post another AN as a chapter soon, it'll have my friend's thingo on it too. It's kinda funny. More details on it.**_

_**WARNING: THIS WAS NOT BETA'D. I'll send it in after - I just wanted this out there for you.**_

_**BYEZZ**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Wassup guys? My life has been okay, thanks for asking. This was a fun chapter to write as there is SOME percabeth in it and I like putting in a bit more drama than I have been previously. I'm writing a couple other stories and will post the prologues or first chapters before I post a wittle message from PerceusEllemJackson and I will put my message there too. So no chapter until then. Me sowwy. _****_L _**

**_Without further ado, I give you, chapter 8._**

**Beta's P.O.V:**

_I shook my head, my dark hair falling into my eyes. Don't ask what colour they are, I honestly have no idea in this dream. I knew it was a dream, I knew who the couple in front of me were, but it still felt too real for my liking. _

_"Hello, Prince Beta… Terrific to see you again… I presume you've seen our warnings." I glared at her, knowing that my eyes were turning red, "Now, Now, _my lord_, no need to get angry. We're simply here to talk." I clenched my fists, trying to ease the ache forming from being stuck in the chaotic metal bonds. The bonds tugged at my arms and pulled at my legs. No matter how much I fought he restrains, nothing happened. _

_"I wouldn't even bother if I were you, Beta, it's impossible for even us to escape chaotic binds." Erebus spoke, "I believe it's time we showed you what will happen if you cross us again." Nyx thrust her hand out, a dark light shining onto the ground. An image flashed and came into focus and I felt as though I wanted to vomit. I saw my friends looking at me in pity and disgust._

_"We trusted you! You let us down! How could you? How could you leave us when we needed you most?" Silena spat, tears were forming in her glassy blue orbs._

_"You're a traitor! Get away from us!" cried Beckendorf, I saw him gingerly wrap his arm around Silena's sob wracked body. _

_I saw a dead body through my group of friends. Holly and Eve walked up to me, and they both back handed me – hard. "Look at us, Percy! You got the ones you cared about most murdered! How stupid can you be? We fought for you and did exactly as you told us, yet when we needed you most; you fled!" I fought back the tears that were threatening to fall. _

_"I- I did- I didn't- do that." I croaked. Eve and Holly stomped away as Finn and Sam stalked up to me, rage burning in their eyes. _

_"Guys, you honestly don't think tha-" Finn interrupted me._

_His eyes held flames within them whilst waves crashed down on them too. "Think what, Percy? That you murdered innocent demigods? That you were the same side as the enemy? Yes, we do think that. We hate you!"_

_Sam looked at me, he could always read my emotions better than others, "Dude, you joined the enemy. There's nothing left for you with camp. I can't believe Chaos claimed you as his son." The two guys who had had my back since the beginning were gone. I knew this was a dream, I knew none of this was real, but it felt like my first few lessons of training with Chaos. And let me tell you, they were very painful._

_I felt a hand on my shoulder, turning my head I looked into the eyes of Annabeth. Tears were falling down her beautiful tanned skin, her blonde hair was knotted and stuck to her head as though she were in a nightmare (she probably was though), but what surprised me the most was the fact that she wore pyjamas. I thought that when you were in a dream, you never looked how you really did. I mean, I never did anyway… I don't think. _

_"This is just a nightmare, Beta. It's not real, you of all beings should know that."_

_My throat was dry and sore from holding back the tears but I responded to the angel none the less, "Even immortals can be terrified from visions. Please, help me end this." I said, I watched as Erebus and Nyx appeared behind Annabeth but I used my remaining abilities to put a field around us so that the primordials couldn't eavesdrop again. _

_"How? How can I end this?" she asked, I was afraid to answer because I knew how, but I didn't want to open that door._

_"Just do whatever you can to wake me up, only then will the nightmare end – for both of us." Annabeth is very smart. She got the message, you want to know how I knew? She gasped quietly, understanding the message. I didn't want to put her through that so I added a sentence on, "you don't have to, it'll just be faster and less painful… I can do it, if you like." she smiled but I don't think that she was paying much attention to that comment. Annabeth took a deep breath, closed her eyes and smashed her lips onto mine (if you're wondering how she knew where they were, I think I wasn't wearing my hoodie but just my mask). I couldn't believe it, she was actually kissing me. The restrains around my wrists loosened as my grip on reality returned. My arms snaked around Annabeth's petite waist. My grip on reality greatened again when I felt Annabeth fading into oblivion. Darkness overcame me and I left the nightmare with two evil primodials grinning at me. _

My eyes flashed open the second I awoke. My breathing was rapid and hard. I quickly pushed away the black sheets that had knotted throughout the nightmare. _She kissed me._ I thought, my mind was running kilometres per second. _How could I have been so stupid? I have been tortured in Tartarus, how can I break with only one dream?_ Shaking my head free of the bizarre thoughts, I pushed myself out of my bed and grabbed my clothes. It was about midnight at the moment so I grabbed my pure black varsity style hoodie, dark wash jeans and pure black converse. The outside world may have changed greatly, but camp didn't; that way I can wear what I used to wear while I lived my _former_ life. After showering, I changed into my clothes and ran towards the lake. I dove into the cool water, feeling refreshed after the dream. I pushed my way to the surface. I smiled, looking into the ripples the broken water formed. The smiled faltered however when I saw something I didn't expect. Blonde hair. Grey Eyes. Need I say more? Quickly swimming over behind a rock, I watched the scene unfold in front of me. Annabeth sat on the old wooden dock, her legs dangling in the water. I heard her speaking to herself, curious as to what she was saying, I used my enhanced hearing to listen in. No, not eavesdrop! I'm not that bad… I think. I noticed tears beginning to fall as Annabeth wrapped her arms around her body. Sobs wracked through her while I noticed my favourite harpy making his way over to her.

"Hello, Kreacher." I laughed silently, I had named him Kreacher because Annabeth wouldn't shut up about Harry Potter whilst I was still on Earth, I couldn't believe he kept it.

"Hello, Daughter of Athena, what are you doing out this late at night? You of all people should know that you're not allowed out at this time."

Annabeth smiled slightly and responded, "I had a dream, and I needed to come out here and think. Somewhere quiet, where demigods wouldn't find me. Something's going on with Prince Beta, and I want to know what it is." A shiver ran up my spine as I thought about what she said. She knew something was going on. How long would I be able to keep this secret secret? How long before she figured it out? How long was it until she discovered my identity? Annabeth's scream broke me out of my reverie. My head snapped up as I watched in steady determination as a dark figure scooped Annabeth up on their shoulders, and whisked her away to an unknown location. Quickly lifting my hand away from the rock I had been leaning on, I created a tracker orb. I blew a breath onto my hand and watched as the tracker orb snuck down to size and implanted itself in Annabeth's hair. The being wants Annabeth, I'll be sure that I still know her whereabouts, whether the gods like it or not. I silently followed the pair, careful not to make a sound. I watched in angry fascination as the being took Annabeth through the barrier. Her screams settled as though she no longer had the energy to continue fighting. _Never stop fighting!_ I thought, my voice echoing through my mind. A dark mist encased the pair and as it evaporated they were gone. I slowly wandered back to my cabin, completely and uttering lost in thought and confusion. Opening the door and slowly returning to my bed – even in my jeans, at that – I fell asleep to discover a haunting dream awaiting me.

_"Beta! Hey! Where are we? I just remember being taken across the barrier by that guy…" Annabeth looked directly into my eyes, this time, however, they were black orbs. "What's going on?" her voice was small and fragile, broken even. I looked at her, taking in her appearance. She wore a dark grey tank top and light grey shorts – obviously her pyjamas. She looked almost _innocent_. _

_I looked around the room we were in, "I don't know, Annie. I wish I did though." I watched as a black vortex appeared in front of us, my father stepped through it. His black hair was slicked back a little and his dark cloak blew in the non-existent wind. Annabeth went to bow to him but I steadily grabbed her wrist and held her up, she looked at me and I shook my head slightly so she should know not to bow to him._

_"Hello father. Why have you called for us?" My hand was sweaty and warm, but, it wasn't me. _Annabeth must be frightened, _I thought. _ _When we were dating, if she held my hand whilst we were in front of an immortal, it often meant she was frightened. What she was afraid of I never knew. _

_The room shook while Chaos spoke, "I do not mean to frighten you, daughter of Athena. I merely bring a warning for you both," he looked at me directly in the eyes as he spoke, "Percy Jackson must die in order to end this battle for good." Tears fell down Annabeth's cheeks and I felt her squeeze my hand for some form of support. I released her hand and lowered myself onto the rock behind me. _

_"What about me?" I asked, my voice was croaky. Annabeth looked at me strangely and I continued. "I have this kind of empathy link type thing with Percy. If he completely dies, so do I." My head fell. _

_Another earthquake filled the black room as he spoke again. "I'm sorry, Beta. You will know what to do when the time comes, whether it's letting Percy die. Or merely cutting the connection. In the end, you know I chose you because I saw great things in you."_

_"Why was I contacted, Lord Chaos?" Annabeth spoke, unaware of the awkward silence that had encased my father and me that she had broken. "Why didn't you just speak with Beta alone? Rather than talk to both of us?" _

_I looked at Annabeth and realised she was right. _Why did he speak both of us? _"That, I was hoping you wouldn't bring up, but you never cease to amaze me, daughter of Athena. You two are connected, just as Percy and Beta are. Stay together. You're a good team, almost as good as Percy and his sister, Skylar. Good Luck you two. You'll need it." Chaos faded away and I felt a hand wrap around my upper arm. _

_"It'll be okay Beta, we'll figure something out. I promise!" I looked at Annabeth and felt almost like waking up straight away, but I knew I had to find her._

_I rose from the rock and responded, "Out of question but here goes. Do you know where you are?" I didn't want to use the tracker orb unless absolutely necessary because it took a lot of energy to maintain a persistent trace. _

_"I honestly have no idea where I am. I know it has a lot of monsters and it's near Montauk. It's near the water, but not on land, I think. Judging by that… it might be somewhere on Fort Pond, but I'm not one hundred percent sure."_

_I nodded and noticed voices moulding around my head. "Looks like it's time for me to wake up now. Bye Annabeth." _

I woke up with dark light dancing around my head. Getting up and walking outside, I was bombarded with shouts and screams.

"Malcom! What's going on?" I yelled, my voice reverberating off the earth.

Malcom looked at me, fear evident in his dark eyes, "Annabeth's missing."

**-(O)-**

**_Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! What do you guys think of having one chapter: one P.O.V?_**

**_Let me know what you thought in the comments/reviews below. _**

**_Can I please have at least five or six reviews?_**


	9. IMPORTANT - SEQUEL

**_Hello. I have to ask this quick as I am leaving pretty soon. _**

**_DO YOU WANT A SEQUEL? _**

**_I was planning on having one but now, I don't know. I need you to respond to this ASAP though so I can plan for it. Let me know through reviews._**

**_Thanks_**


	10. Chapter 9

**_Wassup? I'm back from the Island. _**

**_THERE WILL BE THREE BOOKS._**

**_Without further ado, I give you, chapter 9._**

**Annabeth's P.O.V:**

My eyes slowly peeled open and I blinked away the crust. I scanned my eyes across the prison cell, taking in every feature of the horrific room. The stone walls were covered in mould and dried blood, dripping down onto the stone pavement flooring. A singe window opened into the room, but steel bars were cemented into the stone wall preventing any access from this room. On the wall beside the old oak door with steel accents were a pair of shackles. The shackles had iron locks on the outside of the rings. The insides looked like they had both crusted blood and choker studs covering the inner ring, too. Whoever was in there must have put up a hell of a fight. I thought to the dream with Beta and Chaos. Percy would have to die in order for us to defeat Gaea. _Isn't Percy immortal? You can't kill an immortal, mind you, you never know with Chaos. _

Screaming broke me out of my thought bubble. I didn't know what it sounded like. I heard slashing coming from outside my cell door. "Annabeth!" I recognised the voice as Skylar's, Beta and Percy's younger sister. I throat was sore but I tried my hardest to compose my voice.

"Here!" The door barged open as Skylar ran into the cell. Her dark brown hair flapped around her yet she still looked absolutely beautiful. Skylar was truly lucky. She was the fourth most powerful being in the universe, sister to Percy Jackson and Beta Neptune and a daughter of Chaos. Whereas I'm just a daughter of Athena who was dumped by her brother.

My pitiful rant ended as Skylar released my hands from their bound. I shook my hands trying to regain feeling instead of the pins and needles type of sensation that had flooded through my arms. "Are you okay? Beta contacted me the minute Malcom told him you were missing. He put a tracking orb over you as you left. That's how I found you so fast. Come on, let's get you back. Could take a while though, I'm not allowed to create portals. Beta created the one I used." I nodded, understanding what she meant as I saw the desert of monster sand that was in the hall just outside my cell.

Skylar grabbed my hand and pulled me through the maze. Even for a daughter of Athena, I lost track of the number of turns and which way was which. Skylar pushed her way through the spinning glass doors and continued taking me to the unknown location. The location, believe it or not, was actually a forest just south of where the prison was. After collecting some fallen twigs and starting a fire, we sat down and prepared for rest.

"What's it like? Being a daughter of Chaos?" I asked, trying to start a conversation was awkward to say the least.

She looked at me seriously, "Why don't you just ask what you really want to? And to answer your fake question. Difficult."

I smiled at her comment, and thought as to how I'd word this sentence and decided. "Well. You see… Last night Chaos visited Beta and me in a dream, he said that Percy would have to die in order to defeat Gaea. What did he mean by that? Also, to answer your comment, how is it difficult?"

Skylar laughed and I scowled at the fact that she was laughing at me. "I was laughing at the second question, Annabeth. Anyway, I don't know how it would work. Beta and Percy are so close. It must be killing him to make the decision. And with what's happening to father, it just makes it even harder. Now, your other question. Being a royal of Chaos is difficult because you always have to fight other people's battles. Whether you are part if it or not. Okay, next question."

"How did you join the royal line of Chaos?" I asked.

Skylar's voice was small but each word made me understand even more. "Would you believe me if I said I was actually 514 years old? I was found in an alleyway here on Earth, I had been left to die by some horrible people. Chaos offered me a new life, just as he did with everyone else on Codex. Now you understand what I mean by the fact that it's hard." I nodded.

"Speaking of which, how is Percy?"

I think I hit a hard spot because Skylar squirmed and lowered her head. "I don't know, Annabeth. I haven't spoken to him since the accident – father refuses to let anyone speak with him in case he makes us sick." I lowered my head, ashamed I had made Skylar speak like that. "Okay, change of subject. What's your favourite legend? It doesn't have to be about Athena, though."

Closing my eyes, I thought about all the legends I knew. "I love the legend about the prophecy of a hero." Skylar's eyes fell to mine, looking for any sign of explanation. I took a breath and said the legend. "Legend has it, a hero of powerful blood will – in a nutshell – make the ultimate sacrifice to save the ones he loves. Apparently there is a prophecy about it, but only the gods know of it – so we think. What about you? What's yours?"

Her ebony eyes twinkled in a kind of mischievous truth and she spoke. "My favourite is the legend of Beta. Have you heard it?" I shook my head, wanting to savour all the information that could have been hidden in the story. "Stories say that Beta was the greatest hero of all time. They say he fought the battles others couldn't, defended the innocent and fought for what was right whether he wanted to or not. One day, Chaos arrived, speaking of a new threat and that he was the only being capable of defeating this new enemy. It is said that Beta had to leave the love of his life – that's why he's so… different and unwilling to trust – and not only break her heart, but leave his in shatters too. Once Beta arrived at Codex it is rumoured he already knew he was the Prince of Chaos. From that day on, Chaos has been training Beta for the battle he was chosen to lead. Nobody knows what it is, not even Chaos but when we find out, everybody will know what Beta is truly capable of. The End." To say I was amazed was an understatement. Never in my life had I heard about somebody with that much strength. It explained so much. _Why wasn't Percy selected though? Mind you, I haven't seen Percy in a millennia, he could have changed…_

"Wow." I breathed out, looking up into the beautiful starry sky as I spoke. The stars twinkled down at me and Skylar, illuminating her dark eyes brighter than ever before.

"We better get some sleep, we have a long walk ahead of us tomorrow." I nodded and shortly fell asleep on the soft grass that had been created earlier in the night around us.

_I was standing in an alley way, watching a young girl surrounded by a group consisting of a man, woman, and another man. One man had light brown hair and the other had light blonde hair with sky blue tips. It was actually pretty weird. The woman had tears running down her face as sobs fell from her. I watched as the man with the blonde hair threw a broken beer bottle at the small girl. The woman tried to prevent it but to no avail. The glass hit the girl straight on, shattering and tearing her semi-pale skin. _

_"Georgia!" the lady screamed. "Georgia"'s hazel eyes slowly fell shut while small droplets fell from the corner of her eye. _

_Her voice was soft yet strong as she spoke to the men. "Let me go, uncle. Please. I'll never return. I swear it on the River Styx." _

_A knife fell into the hand of the other man, his eyes glinted murderously in the dark alley. The woman continued crying, I even felt my eyes tear up because I had made the connection to the dream. "There you go on about Styx! Did it ever occur to you that, that was the problem?" he barked. The brunet's hand shook in anger and her once small voice echoed across the alley. _

_"What? The fact I'm a demigod or the fact that I'm a descendant of a god? Or maybe it's that fact I can actually fight and defend myself against monsters, and the likes of you. _Especially you._" I held in a small spout of a smirk at her comment towards her "uncle". _

_The woman looked at Georgia straight on, despite the tears in her eyes you could see the hatred growing. "You will not speak to your uncle like that, Georgia. I have tried for thirteen years to rid you of those fantasies, but, your continual persistence in this stupidity has left me with no choice but to leave you to _defend_ yourself alone. I'm sorry." The lady turned around and stormed off, a waterfall of tears falling down her angry face. _

_The knife in the uncle's hand shone darkly and he laughed maniacally. The knife gleamed of what looked like celestial bronze and I watched him strike the young girl. A long elongated sword erupted out of nowhere and knocked the knife away steadily. _

_"Go, uncle." she said. Her hazel eyes looking at him carefully. He turned around and slowly handed the knife to the other male who had remained surprisingly quiet. Her uncle continued walking and the other man followed. I thought that they would simply leave but I guess they had other ideas. Just before the pair left, the blonde man threw the knife with deadly accuracy. It implanted itself in her stomach as the pair left the alley with the girl breathing her final breaths. I wanted to run over to her, help her and kill those people who were going to be the reason for her death. I knew I couldn't however because this was in the past. This had already happened, there was no way of changing it. That I knew. _

_A swirling vortex appeared in front the girl and out walked a boy. He had dark hair that looked like he'd been in the wind too long, and black eyes had small suns as pupils. He looked as though he had been touched by the sun. The boy kneeled down onto both of his knees and looked at her directly in her hazel eyes. He placed his hands over the knife and wrapped his fingers around its hilt. A small whimper came from her mouth as he slowly began to pull the knife out. _

_"It's okay. It'll be out soon." he muttered soothingly, I even felt myself relax at the calmness in his voice. "Just close your eyes and it'll be quick. I promise." She shut her eyes tight and before my eyes could even register what he had done, the knife was on the ground beside him. He mumbled a few words and a dark light encased his hands. He placed his hands over the stab wound and the cut slowly closed itself. Nothing so much as a scar was left. "I'm Beta. My father – he adopted me, by the way – is Lord Chaos. You've had the same problem I did, will you join us? And become the Princess of Chaos?" Georgia slowly nodded and grabbed Beta's hand. Pulling her up, Beta lead the girl through the vortex. I ran after them after regaining my ability to move. I jumped through the portal._

_My legs turned numb and I felt myself go dizzy through the portal. Landing on stone ground, I rolled back to my feet and saw a miraculous sight. Georgia was sitting nervously on a red seat with a monitor to the left of the seat. Her hazel eyes skimmed over the writing and I almost laughed as her eyes bulged out of their sockets. Beta laughed and wrapped an arm around her shoulder._

_"Everybody! Bow to Princess Skylar! Princess of Chaos and third most powerful being in the universe!" _

My eyes fluttered open as a single thought ran through my head. _Georgia is Skylar. Skylar is Georgia. _

**-(O)-**

**_Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Question: Do you want me to start doing trivia at the end of each chapter?_**

**_Let me know what you thought in the comments/reviews below. _**

**_Let's try and get to 100 reviews before I release Chapter 10, kay? There's over 75 consecutive readers each chapter so it shouldn't be a problem!_**

**_BYEZZ_**


End file.
